


the breakup list

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Fluff, M/M, guitarist!chanyeol, officeworker!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: baekhyun concluded na sobrang malas niya talaga as a human being. nawalan siya ng boyfriend at ng trabaho na bubuhay sakanya at the very same day. on his way home, nakakita siya ng article na nagsasabing kapag naka-sampung relationship ka na raw, malabo mo nang mahahanap yung the one para sayo. ang solusyon niya? makikipagbalikan siya sa isa sa mga ex niya. sa tulong ng kapitbahay niyang gitarista na si chanyeol park.





	the breakup list

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sa nagbigay ng prompt # 14!!!! sana naaccomplish ko kung ano man 'yung gusto mong mabasa... or iniimagine na kakalabasan ng prompt mo. i tried my very best po >ㅅ< sorry if pangit 'yung kinalabasan T_T!!
> 
> sobrang laking challenge nitong fic na 'to sakin dahil first time kong gagawa ng super haba na fic... tapos kasali pa sa fic fest (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂ anyway, sana magenjoy kayo. hindi ako sigurado sa ibang references na nilagay ko rito... pero hopefully hindi naman siya makaapekto ng malala hahaha.
> 
> thank you rin pala sa mga friends ko na tinulungan ako at binigyan ako ng idea para sa fic na 'to (⌯⌅⌄⌅) mahal ko kayo.
> 
> ps. rip ng at nang HAHAHA

putangina.

ang malas. sobrang malas.

"b, it's not you, it's me," 

gustong matawa ni baekhyun ng malakas pero pinigilan niya ang sarili. nakakahiya namang tumawa ng biglaan sa isang fine dining restaurant, eh grabe pa naman siya kapag tumawa, tipong bukas bunganga talaga tapos maingay. ganun. walang ettiquete, sabi nga ni kyungsoo.

"ano ba, junmyeon," mapait na tumawa si baekhyun ng may luha sa mata na tila ba nagbabadyang bumagsak kapag pumikit siya. _'wag kang pipikit, baekhyun byun. huwag. sinasabi ko sa'yo._ "gasgas na 'yan e. sabihin mo na lang sakin na may mahal ka nang iba,"

"h-huh? b..." tumawa si junmyeon ng mahina pero halatang natamaan sa sinabi ni baekhyun. "b... w-walang iba..."

"tangina, ano ba!?" baekhyun snapped. hindi na talaga niya kaya. wala na rin siyang paki sa mga tao sa paligid na nakatingin na sakanya. "bakit ba kailangan magsinungaling ka pa? akala mo hindi kita nahuli nung isang beses na dapat isusurprise kita sa office mo?"

"b...," junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, isa sa mga traits niya na ayaw ni baekhyun. ibig sabihin kasi nito, the argument is already over and he's not going to answer anymore or accept any reasoning from the latter. _puta._ "i'm done. i've already explained myself enough,"

"diyan ka naman magaling e," baekhyun snorted. junmyeon glared at him, looking at him as if he was just some bitch he'd shower with nice words and expensive gifts like the rich man he is. "magtago... magdeny... tumakas sa kasalanan. ano pa ba? i should have expected less,"

"just accept the fact that we're over and stop accusing me of false assumptions," junmyeon stood up from his seat as he wiped his lips with the table napkin. "we're over. done. gets mo?" sabi ni junmyeon na may halong conviction, tila ba wala na talagang atrasan. "and oh, you don't have to worry about anything anymore dahil bayad na 'yang mga kinain natin," pahabol niya pa ng may halong paguuyam bago umalis sa table nila, leaving baekhyun alone, heartbroken in the midst of the cold february night while listening to the sad classical song that was being played at the restaurant.

umiling si baekhyun at pumikit, hinayaan nang tumulo ang mga luhang kanina pa nagbabadya sa kanyang mga mata. _gagong junmyeon kim na 'yun. bukod sa pinamukha niya saking magiging single ako ngayong february, pinamukha niya pa saking ang yaman yaman niya!_

_tangina mo, junmyeon kim._ isip ni baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang mga luhang tumakas sa kanyang mga mata.

_and also, fuck you, beethoven. hindi ka nakakatulong._

nagdecide si baekhyun na umalis na ng resto. tutal nakakain naman na siya at wala na siyang gagawin dun bukod sa mas maging malungkot, eh di uuwi na lang siya. ang mas nakakalungkot pa rito, wala siyang kasama sa condo paguwi niya. siya pa rin magisa at the end of the day. bakit ba kasi ngayon pa nakipagbreak sakanya yung ex niyang si junmyeon kim!? sana ginawa nalang next week para nakauwi na si kyungsoo, yung roommate niya, mula sa team building nito sa tagaytay.

lumabas si baekhyun ng resto at nagabang sa labas ng taxi. thankfully, nakasakay naman siya ng matiwasay kahit almost 10 pm na. sana nga lang hindi delikado 'tong nasakyan niyang taxi.

inilabas ni baekhyun ang phone niya mula sa sling bag niyang dala. siguro lilibangin na muna niya ang sarili para hindi siya malungkot. mamaya na lang siya magdedelete ng mga dapat idelete at alisin kapag nasa condo na siya. baka naman balikan pa pala siya ni junmyeon, sayang naman.

pero syempre, joke lang 'yun. a man of his word si junmyeon. lalong nalungkot si baekhyun habang nagsoscroll sa facebook. pano ba naman kasi, matagal naging sila ni junmyeon. going to seven months na sila this april twenty, actually. eh ang kaso, naunahan sila ng break up. akala pa naman ni baekhyun, si junmyeon na ang the one. nagkamali pala siya. dadagdag pala si junmyeon sa listahan ng mga naging ex niya. yes, _mga_. dahil pang-tenth boyfriend na ni baekhyun si junmyeon sa buong twenty-three years niyang nabubuhay sa mundong ibabaw. ganun siya ka-desperate para mahanap yung the one para sakanya.

binuksan niya ang data ng phone. may nagnotify na bagong e-mail para sakanya galing sa company na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. _eto ba yung update kung mareregular ako sa trabaho ko o hindi? _kinabahan tuloy siya ng sobra bigla.

> to: baekhyunbyun@gmail(.)com  
from: whitespaceinc@gmail(.)com
> 
> Good Day, Mr. Byun!
> 
> After having a required three months training from our company, we are very sad to inform you that you are not going to be part of our regularized workers. However, please do keep in mind that we have greatly admired your passion for design and appreciated your works even if you are not going to be part of our final team. Hopefully this will not discourage you in keeping your determination going and your passion burning.
> 
> Thank you so much for your hardwork and the contributions you did for the betterment of the company.
> 
> Until then.
> 
> \- WhiteSpaceInc.

napasinghap si baekhyun. _PUTANGINA. totoo ba tong nababasa ko!? nawalan ako ng trabaho????? TODAY?????? on this VERY day?????_

naiiyak na talaga si baekhyun. grabe yung kamalasan niya ngayon. _SOBRANG LALA. _nasa maximum level na yata ang misfortune niya ngayon. bakit sobrang sama sakanya ng mundo today!? nawalan siya ng boyfriend, nawalan pa ng trabaho! _BAKIT GANITO ANG NANGYAYARI?_

pumunta si baekhyun sa messages ng phone niya. gusto talaga niya ng kausap ngayon para maibsan 'tong kalungkutan na nararamdaman niya. ang badtrip pa, parang timing talaga lahat ng kamalasan niya today dahil trapik pabalik ng condo niya. putangina talaga.

**baekhyun**  
MISS NA KITA KYUNGSOO PUTANGINA PAHINGI NGA NG YAKAP DIYAN

  
**kyungsoo**  
bakit? may nangyari ba? anong nangyari sa'yo?  
ilang araw pa lang akong nawawala, baekhyun.  
nagluto ka ba? 'di ba sabi ko mag-init ka na lang sa microwave nung mga niluto kong ulam para sa'yo?  
huwag mong sabihing muntik na magkasunog sa condo. ikaw ang susunugin ko.

  
**baekhyun**  
GRABE NAMAN TO haha  
gusto ko lang ng yakap :-( umuwi ka na  
kukwentuhan kita pag-uwi mo, wag muna sa ngayon  
pwede ba kitang tawagan habang traffic pabalik ng condo :-(

  
**kyungsoo**  
tungkol 'yan kay junmyeon, ano?  
sabi sa'yo may iba 'yan, e. tanga ka kasi.  
sorry, di ka pwedeng tumawag ngayon. bukas ng umaga pa pwede. may team dinner kami ngayon.  
magiingat ka lagi diyan.  
tatawagan na lang kita bukas.

  
**baekhyun**  
sige, ingat ka rin diyan :-( ikamusta mo ako sa boyfriend mong cute pero borta :-(

  
**kyungsoo**  
iisipin ko na lang na compliment 'yan.

ni-lock na ni baekhyun ang phone niya after niyang makita ang reply ni kyungsoo. buti pa si kyungsoo, masaya ang buhay. licensed accountant, may magandang trabaho at malaking sweldo, may poging engineer na boyfriend, roommate si baekhyun. ano pa ba? bakit siya, lagi siyang pinagkakaitan ng mga magagandang bagay sa mundo?

tumingin si baekhyun sa bintana ng taxi. lintek na traffic 'to, halatang mamaya pa gagalaw. binuksan ulit ni baekhyun ang cellphone at nagscroll muli sa facebook. kumunot ang noo niya noong nakita niya ang article na shinare ng ka-block niya noong college na si seulgi kang.

> **seulgi kang:**  
oh god should i be worried? lol  
[reasons why you should be alarmed after having a failed relationship for TEN times in a row]

_ano ba naman 'tong cosmopolitan na 'to masyadong pauso. _isip ni baekhyun pero deep inside, gustong gusto niyang iclick ang link at basahin dahil very applicable ito sa situation niya ngayon dahil si junmyeon ang tenth boyfriend niya. or ex-boyfriend pala.

hinayaan na ni baekhyun ang curiosity niya kaya clinick niya na ang link. sa katunayan, hindi naman talaga niya binasa. more like, nag-skim lang siya dahil ayaw niyang ipamukha sakanya ng universe ng tuluyan na sing—

> _According to relationship experts and based on their studies, it is said that after your ten consecutive failures from your relationships, you're now less than likely to find ~the one~ for you and sooner or later, you'll end up being single for the rest of your life._

"PUTANGINA!?" hindi napigilan ni baekhyun ang sarili. _patong-patong na ang kamalasan ko today!!!!!!!!!!_ napatingin tuloy si mamang driver ng taxi sakanya from his rearview mirror (dahil siguro sa gulat). kung nasa tamang kalagayan si baekhyun ngayon at may lovelife at may trabaho, mahihiya siya. pero sa STATE ng pagkatao niya ngayon, mukhang wala na siyang lakas pa para mahiya.

_ano ba naman 'tong cosmopolitan na 'to!? how can THESE relationship expertshit assume one's own fortune in love? mga bwisit sa buhay! isip ni baekhyun. proven na ba 'to, ha? proven na ba? mga bwisit na 'to talaga._

gustong-gusto na ni baekhyun lumipad para makauwi na siya ng mabilis at magpahinga.

thankfully, gumalaw na ang traffic. sana nga lang mala-vin diesel si manong magdrive.

*

nakarating na si baekhyun sa condo after an hour. grabeng traffic talaga sa maynila. eto talaga, it is something that happens frequently and not because of his own misfortune for this day so... wala siyang masisisi tungkol dyan.

sumalapak siya sa sofa para magpahinga. sobrang draining ng araw na 'to. drained na drained na siya sa lahat. nawalan siya ng jowa at ng trabaho. _ANG GALING LANG NG TIMING._

gustong-gusto na ni baekhyun magpahinga pero nalulungkot talaga siya. gusto niyang idaan 'tong kalungkutan na 'to sa inom. baka inom lang ang solusyon sa pesteng heartbreak at unemployment na 'to. pero ayaw naman niyang siya lang magisa ang iinom.

kung wala man si kyungsoo, nandiyan naman si chanyeol park.

bumangon bigla si baekhyun mula sa pagkaka-upo niya sa sofa at nagayos ng sarili sa harap ng maliit nilang mirror sa condo para magmukha naman siyang disente somehow, pero mukhang kakagaling pa rin sa heartbreak at unemployment.

_siguro naman, gising pa yung balugang 'yun. 11:30 pm pa lang naman eh._

lumabas si baekhyun sa sarili niyang unit at pumunta sa katabi nitong pinto. kumatok siya ng marahan, slowly but surely. _sana gising pa siya, please._ nakatayo lang si baekhyun sa harap ng pinto na parang bata habang nakapikit ng mariin, nagmamakaawa kay someone up there na sana may bumukas ng pinto. nalulung—

"baekhyun?" bumukas ang pinto ng condo at tumambad kay baekhyun and malaking body frame ni chanyeol park, easily towering him with his five foot and five inches height. "okay ka lang?"

pagka-tanong na pagka-tanong pa lang ni chanyeol, nagbreakdown na agad si baekhyun. umapaw ng parang waterfalls bigla yung luha niya to the point na hindi na niya macontrol kaya hikbi na lang siya ng hikbi.

ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, nakatayo lang silang dalawa sa may pintuan ng condo ni chanyeol habang humihikbi pa rin si baekhyun ng mahina, parang batang inagawan ng favorite niyang candy. nakakahiya man ang itsura niya ngayon, wala nang pake si baekhyun dun. hindi naman iba si chanyeol para sakanya. si chanyeol nga di naliligo eh.

"hoy, wag mong lalagyan ng meaning 'tong gagawin ko ha," tumawa si chanyeol ng marahan at lumapit kay baekhyun. inakap niya ang mas maliit na lalaki, enveloping him in a warm embrace the guy probably needs. hindi man alam ni chanyeol ang pinagdadaanan ng binata, nakakatulong talaga yung pag-akap sa taong malungkot because it somehow gives them comfort. napansin yan ni chanyeol sa mga naging ex-jowa niya.

natawa si baekhyun sa sinabi niya habang umiiyak siya ng mahina. wala na siyang pake kung ang pangit niya. entitled siya umiyak dahil ang _MALAS_ malas niya ngayong araw.

"bakit, pogi ka ba?" depensa ni baekhyun. tumawa si chanyeol sa sinabi niya habang akap pa rin ang mas maliit na lalaki. "gusto ko uminom. may beer ka ba diyan?"

"meron," sabi ni chanyeol at pinakawalan siya mula sa kanilang yakap. "bakit, ano bang nangyari?"

"so dito mo talaga ako pagkukwentuhin? sa may hallway?" tumawa si baekhyun ng slight at tinaasan siya ng kilay, nakuha pa talagang um-attitude kahit naiiyak pa rin siya. nginitian siya ni chanyeol. yung soft smile na sobrang nakakapogi lalo sakanya.

"pwede naman," sambit ni chanyeol. sinamaan sya ni baekhyun ng tingin. "joke lang, b. your place or mine?" sabi ni chanyeol na may halong malisya ang boses. inirapan siya ni baekhyun habang tumatawa ng mahina at pumasok sa loob ng unit ni chanyeol.

"asan na yung beer? ilabas mo na," sabi ni baekhyun at sinalampak ang sarili sa sofa ni chanyeol. malinis ang bahay ng binata at hindi magulo unlike some other guy. although maraming nakakalat na papel, siguro dahil kaka-revise niya ng mga self-composed songs para sa banda niya. miyembro kasi si chanyeol park ng isang local band. siya ang composer at lead guitarist ng banda.

"inom na inom ka na ah?" tumawa si chanyeol ng mahina at binuksan ang ref, kumuha ng dalawang can ng san mig, at umupo sa tabi ni baekhyun. "ano ba nangyari? kwento,"

"iniwan na ako ni junmyeon, hindi ako naregularized sa trabaho," sabi ni baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kawalan. inabot sakanya ni chanyeol ang beer na hawak nito. binuksan ito ni baekhyun at lumagok. "ang shitty, no? bakit ba nangyayari sakin yung mga ganito? like... seryoso ba. sa ganda kong 'to? napakamalas ko?"

"sabi kasi sayo akin ka na lang e," tumawa si chanyeol ng marahan, may konting pagbibiro sa boses. hindi iyon nakatakas sa tenga ni baekhyun kaya inirapan niya ang binata. "biro lang. bakit? ano ba nangyari sainyo? tsaka bakit hindi ka naregular?"

"malay ko," frustrated na sagot ni baekhyun at ginulo ang buhok na inayos niya kanina bago siya lumabas. "it's not you, it's me raw. puta. anong klaseng explanation 'yun? hindi pang-closure, ang pangit, hindi pang-cinemalaya," isang malalim na hinga. "at dun naman sa unemployment ko, hindi ko rin alam, yeol, putangina." umiyak nanaman si baekhyun ng malakas. wala na siyang paki kung wala siyang poise at kung tulo-uhog na siya habang umiiyak. "nawawalan na ako ng pagasa. grabeng effort ang binigay ko sa trabaho para maregular, at sa relasyon namin ni junmyeon para magwork pero sa huli, iiwan din pala ako! nagsabay pa sila parehas ngayon!? parang nagusap sila ng boss ko ah," umiyak ulit si baekhyun. pagkatapos maka-kalma ng konti ay hinarap ulit si chanyeol. "may mali ba sakin, ha? chanyeol, ano? sumagot ka,"

"wala namang mali sayo, b," sabi ni chanyeol sakanya. pinapanood lang siya nito habang umiiyak siya ng tulo-uhog level. noong kumalma ulit si baekhyun ng kaunti, nilaklak niya na ang natitirang laman ng san mig niya. "baka naman ma— hoy, akin 'yan e," angal ni chanyeol noong inagaw ni baekhyun ang lata ng beer na hawak niya. pero hinayaan niya na lang dahil sawing-sawi naman si baekhyun ngayon. kundi, baka na-headlock niya ito.

nabalot sila ng katahimikan. ang tanging naririnig ni chanyeol ay ang mga singhot ni baekhyun habang pinapakalma niya ang sarili at iniinom ang beer na dapat iinumin niya. pinapanood niya lang si baekhyun ng ganun. hindi niya naiwasang matawa kahit wala namang nakakatawa. ang cute kasi ng itsura ni baekhyun. pulang-pula na ang ilong nito kakaiyak.

"alam ko na," biglang sabi ni baekhyun. tinaasan siya ni chanyeol ng kilay, interesado sa sasabihin ng binata. "tulungan mo ako,"

"saan naman?" tumawa si chanyeol ng mahina. parang may idea na siya kung ano ang sasabihin ni baekhyun ah. "magpapa-reto ka sa mga ka-banda ko?"

"hindi kasi," tumawa si baekhyun. iyak-tawa ampucha. ang pangit ng combo niya today, aminado naman siya. "tulungan mo akong makipagbalikan sa mga ex ko,"

tinawanan siya ni chanyeol. hinampas ni baekhyun ang lalaki sabay sabing, _'anong nakakatawa sa suggestion ko?'_ habang kunot ang noo. BUT, tawa pa rin ng tawa si chanyeol kahit nasaktan na. hawak pa ang tiyan na kala mo nasa comedy bar!!!! nainis si baekhyun bigla.

"teka, b," pinunasan ni chanyeol ang luha niya. "parang impossible naman 'yan? hindi ka pwedeng bastang makipagbalikan na lang sa taong umayaw na sa'yo,"

"alam mo ikaw," sinamaan siya ng tingin ni baekhyun. tumaas ang kilay ni chanyeol pero mapaglaro ang mga ngiti. "kung may lakas lang ako ngayon, nasuntok na talaga kita,"

"pero kahit meron, hindi mo magagawa 'yun,"

"at bakit?"

"kasi crush mo ako,"

"ang kapal!" hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun sa sinasabi ni chanyeol sakanya. well, okay. given na pogi si chanyeol, malaki ang katawan, matangkad (bagay ang height nilang dalawa), malaki siguro ang kita... hindi siya type ni baekhyun. surprisingly.

"ano naman mabebenefit ko sa pagtulong sa'yo?" tanong ni chanyeol sakanya. napaisip tuloy si baekhyun. ano nga ba? 'di niya naisip 'yun ha.

"malay ko sa'yo," nagshrug si baekhyun. "anything na gusto mo gagawin ko,"

"talaga?" mapaglaro ang ngiti ni chanyeol, parang may halong malice lagi lahat ng gagawin ni baekhyun. sinamaan tuloy siya ng tingin ni baekhyun.

"oo talaga. pero 'wag kang ano d'yan ha,"

"wag akong ano?"

"ewan? marumi ang isip?"

"wow, hoy!" tumawa si chanyeol sa sinabi ni baekhyun. bakit ba ang saya-saya ng lalaking 'to palagi? "hindi ako ganun ha!"

"WOW, teka nga," biglang lumaki yung singkit na mata ni baekhyun. oo, tinry niya naman palakihin kahit konti. "ikaw pa! eh malala ka na eh! sino ba ang parating may inuuwi sa condo kapag gabi na?" tumaas ang kilay ni baekhyun habang si chanyeol ay tinatawanan pa rin siya.

"oh, edi sige, payag ako," tumango si chanyeol. "tatlong wish ba 'yan? kahit anong gusto ko?"

"oo, sige. basta magagawa ko," tumango rin si baekhyun. mukhang convinced na si chanyeol just by judging the smug look on his face.

"sige, deal," ani chanyeol. "gagamitin ko na yung isa sa tatlo,"

"agad?" tumaas ang kilay ni baekhyun. _ano nanaman kaya ang pinaplano nito?_ "anong gagawin ko?"

"huh? wala kang gagawin," tumawa ulit si chanyeol. hinampas na tuloy siya ni baekhyun at sinabing, _'kaya di tayo natatapos tawa ka nang tawa!'_ pero hindi natinag si chanyeol. in his defense, sobrang sarap kasi talaga asarin ni baekhyun. ang cute magalit. "pero eto na," pinunasan niya ang luha sa mata. ang oa. "papayagan mo akong tumuloy sa unit niyo kapag may naghahanap sakin dito sa condo,"

"babae?"

"kahit sino basta iniiwasan ko," bumuntong hininga si chanyeol. "kulit nung iba e, sabi nang no strings attached tapos balik pa rin ng balik,"

"ayan kasi," sabi ni baekhyun at natawa siya ng slight. "karma mo yata 'yan,"

"alam mo umuwi ka na," sinamaan siya ng tingin ni chanyeol. si baekhyun naman ang tumatawa ngayon. napaka-galing mangasar, mabilis namang mapikon.

"ayoko. dito na lang muna ako magpapalipas ng gabi. wala si kyungsoo eh. ang lungkot dun," sabi ni baekhyun at ini-strech ang maiksi niyang legs, putting it on top of chanyeol's thigh. "ayos na ko dito. ayoko lang malungkot lalo,"

"sige, sabi mo eh," tumango si chanyeol. tumayo na siya mula sa pagkaka-upo at inilagay ang legs ni baekhyun sa space na iniwan niya. "bibigyan na lang kita ng kumot,"

mabilis na pumasok sa loob ng kwarto si chanyeol at inihagis ang kumot kay baekhyun. tumama ito sa katawan ni baekhyun kaya natawa nanaman siya. panigurado kasing uusok nanaman ang ilong nun sa inis. hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil sinigawan siya nito ng, _'salamat ha!!!! marami na ngang masakit sakin ngayong araw eh!!!'_ na nireplyan naman niya ng, _'welcome!! goodnight b!!!'_

pumasok na si chanyeol sa maliit na studio niya na nasa loob lang ng kanyang kwarto. kahit gusto na niyang magpahinga, hindi pa pwede dahil may deadline siya bukas ng tanghali. para sakanya, mahaba-haba pa ang gabi.

*

hindi naman kasi talaga inaasahan ang closeness ni baekhyun at ni chanyeol. ang alam lang ni baekhyun, miyembro ng isang local band si chanyeol park (dahil medyo kilala na ang banda nito kaya namukhaan niya pero di niya alam pangalan. wala naman siyang interes sa mga ganun) at madalas itong magpuyat kaka-compose ng mga kanta para sa banda niya. revise dito, revise doon. madalas kasi siyang marinig ni baekhyun mula sa terrace nito dahil naka-max yata ang volume ng electric guitar ng binata.

sa katunayan, hindi rin alam ni baekhyun kung pano sila naging (medyo) close ni chanyeol. ang alam lang niya, nung una niyang nakita si chanyeol, nagwapuhan talaga siya nun (sila pa ni junmyeon dito. crush lang naman). naglabas siya ng basura nun at nakitang nakatayo si chanyeol sa gilid ng pinto nito at may dalang gitara. nagtaka si baekhyun nun kasi first of all, bakit siya nakatayo lang sa labas? ang akala pa ni baekhyun nung una, bisita ito sa katabing unit nila. hindi tuloy niya napigilan ang sarili na magtanong.

"taga-dito ka?" turo ni baekhyun sa pintuan ng katabing unit. tumingin si chanyeol sakanya (teh, ang pogi. ang borta. ang laki ng katawan. grabe yung guns.) at nagtaas ng kilay, nagulat siguro na bigla-bigla na lang may kumakausap sakanya. "parang kanina ka pa nakatayo eh,"

"ah," tumawa ng mahina si chanyeol sakanya. dati pa lang talaga may pagka-siraulo na ito. "may inaantay lang. nandun sa tao na 'yun yung susi ko kaya hindi ako makapasok,"

tumango si baekhyun sakanya at tuluyan nang iniwan si chanyeol sa labas. gusto pa sanang daldalin ni baekhyun si guitar guy kaso mukhang ayaw niyang makipagsocialize kay baekhyun dahil parang wala siya sa mood.

the second time he encountered chanyeol park was when they were at starbucks just near their condo. tamang kapeng pang-social climber lang si baekhyun nun kaya niya naisipang gumastos ng mahal bigla habang si kyungsoo naman, may aayusin na mga papeles na need sa company na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. syempre with matching kape rin.

nakita ni baekhyun si chanyeol sa may gilid, malapit sa window-seat, magisa, habang nakaheadphones. ano ba naman 'to, masyadong loner. isip ni baekhyun. bet niya sigurong laging ina-isolate ang sarili sa mundo.

"sino 'yang tinitignan mo?" kunot-noong tanong sakaniya ni kyungsoo. napatingin tuloy si kyungsoo sa direksyon na tinitignan ni baekhyun. lalong kumunot ang noo niya. "si chanyeol ba tinitignan mo?"

"huh?" tanong ni baekhyun. "sino 'yun?"

"yung nakaheadphones,"

"pano mo nalaman pangalan niya? ikaw ha...," malisyosong kumento ni baekhyun. sinamaan siya ng tingin ni kyungsoo at pinitik ang noo. napa-aray naman si bading. "gago ka, masakit!"

"huwag mo akong igaya sa'yo, no," umirap si kyungsoo at patuloy na nagtype sa laptop niya. "hinding hindi ako manlalalaki. kuntento na ako kay jongin,"

"hoy, excuse me," tumaas ang parehong kilay ni baekhyun. "never ako nang-cheat no! nakipagbreak, oo. pero cheating...," tumigin si baekhyun kay kyungsoo na para bang nandidiri. "it's the last thing i would do. pero bakit mo alam pangalan niya?"

"syempre, kapitbahay natin 'yan," sabi sakanya ni kyungsoo na para bang indirect way of saying na ang tanga ni baekhyun para hindi malaman kung ano yung obvious sa mundo. "miyembro 'yan ng isang local band na gustong-gusto ni jongin kaya namukhaan ko,"

"oh? talaga?" sumipsip si baekhyun sa iced caramel macchiato niya habang nakataas ang kilay out of curiosity sa binata. "anong position niyan?"

"gitarista," sabi ni kyungsoo sakanya ng hindi man lang inaangat ang tingin nito. para bang ang kausap niya ay yung laptop at hindi si baekhyun. "bakit interesado ka? crush mo ba 'yan?"

"huh? hindi no, gaga," defensive na sagot ni baekhyun. tinignan siya ni kyungsoo ng may halong malisya ang mukha. "hindi nga, ano ba,"

"sige. wala na akong sasabihin," sabi ni kyungsoo at bumalik sa pagtatrabaho habang si baekhyun naman ay inuubos ang pagkain niya with matching pa-sulyap sulyap kay chanyeol park.

the third time he encountered chanyeol park was at a certain bar malapit lang sa condo nila. nagkayayaan kasi silang mga trainees ng White Space Inc. na uminom dahil nga _the night is still young, parebrodude!_ para magpahinga ng maaga. aminado naman si baekhyun na hindi siya madalas magparty at hindi talaga ito part ng lifestyle niya pero wala siyang magawa e. ang alam niya na lang, dinadaldal na siya ni minah, katrabaho niyang haliparot, habang on the way na sila sa nasabing bar. pinagbigyan na ni baekhyun dahil ang sabi nga ni nana, yung isa pa niyang katrabaho na haliparot din,_ 'ano ba guys, don't be so uptight naman! let's go party na and mingle with other people, right?'_

pero ang encounter ni baekhyun with chanyeol park dito sa part na 'to ay kahiya-hiya talaga. sobra. sobrang hindi na-proud si kyungsoo sakanya nung umuwi siya ng gabing 'yon. talagang sinabi ni kyungsoo sakanya na, _'BAEKHYUN. hindi na tayo magkaibigan!'_

kasi eto yung nangyari.

nalasing si baekhyun. eto rin yung time na nagkaroon sila ng konting away ni junmyeon kaya sobrang nagwalwal talaga siya. buti na lang at friday nun kaya walang pasok. sobrang nakampante siya dahil sure siya na mataas naman ang alcohol tolerance niya, all thanks to his friends and mga blockmates nung nagaaral pa siya sa la salle taft dahil sinanay siya ng mga ito tuwing nagha-happy t sila. pero siguro sa kadahilanang sobrang wasted na niya para bilangin pa ang alcohol intake niya, nalasing talaga siya ng bongga. kala niya nga hindi siya na siya makakauwi nun dahil sobrang lanta na talaga niya as a human being.

the next day, naramdaman niya na lang na nakahiga na siya sa malambot niyang kama. hindi pa siya nakakabangon, ni-raid na agad ni kyungsoo ang kwarto niya.

"buti naman nagising ka pa," bungad sakanya ni kyungsoo. walang buhay niya itong nilingon at tinaasan ng kilay sabay sabing,_ 'good morning din sa'yo, soo,'_ pero hindi siya binati ni kyungsoo pabalik, very uncanny sa bestfriend niyang masungit. _bakit ba badtrip siya!!! ang aga-aga pa para mabadtrip!!!_ "alam mo ba yung ginawa mo kagabi, ha? nakakahiya kay chanyeol!"

"ha? bakit? anong ginawa ko sakanya?" gulat na tanong ni baekhyun. nakatingin lang si kyungsoo sakanya na para bang sinasabing _'pilitin mong maalala, gaga!!! nakakahiya ka talaga!!!'_ pero hindi talaga niya maalala dahil sobrang wasted niya nga. "anong nangyari? bakit kami nagkita kagabi? bakit may chanyeol sa usapa—"

"oh my god ka, baekhyun, 'di mo talaga naalala?" inirapan siya ni kyungsoo. "nakita ka raw niya sa bar. buti na lang daw at nandun siya, baka kung ano na raw ang nangyari sa'yo! ikaw kasi, bakit ba nasobrahan ka naman sa pagpaparty kagabi ha? yung huling ganyan mo ay nung college graduation pa,"

nagpatuloy pa ang diskusyon nila ni kyungsoo. sobrang nahiya tuloy siya dun sa kapitbahay nilang gitarista! ang pangit ng third encounter nilang dalawa, jusko. nakakahiya talaga. kaya ang ginawa ni baekhyun nung araw na 'yun ay nilibre niya si chanyeol sa starbucks ng kahit anong gusto nito. tapos ayun, naging close na sila bigla. dun din napagtanto ni baekhyun na bukod sa may pagka-fuckboy (actually hindi nga eh. fuck boy talaga siya) si chanyeol, ay sobrang hangin din pala nito! hindi talaga makapaniwala si baekhyun nun. lalo na nung nalaman niyang sa la salle din pala ito nagaral pero hindi na niya tinapos ang course dahil pumasok na ito sa banda.

and the rest is history, ika nga nila.

*

"oh, ano naman meron diyan sa sehun na 'yan?"

kasalukuyang nasa mall si baekhyun at chanyeol, specifically nasa loob sila ng tim horton's ngayon at nagkakape. sawa na sila sa starbucks eh. tsaka ngayon nila paguusapan ang plano ni baekhyun para makipagbalikan sa isa sa mga ex niya.

"siya yung pinaka-una kong naging boyfriend sa csb, arki student 'yan. naging kami nung eighteen ako, nineteen siya," sabi ni baekhyun habang pinapakita ang pictures nila ni sehun kay chanyeol. tamad na tamad naman itong binobrowse ni chanyeol. "first love ko siya, actually,"

"oh, eh ano nangyari?" walang buhay na tanong ni chanyeol.

"sobrang bait niyan, maalaga, understanding, sobrang... perfect boyfriend niya talaga!" sabi ni baekhyun at uminom sa frappe niya. "tumagal kami ng one year tapos nagbreak kami,"

"bakit nga?"

"na-inlove siya dun kay luhan, yung ka-block niyang mukhang chinese na hilaw," umirap si baekhyun. tumingin sakanya si chanyeol at napangisi habang umiiling. "tapos ayun, kaya kami nagbreak. pero hindi ko siya matatawag na cheating eh dahil nakipagbreak naman siya ng maayos,"

"ano naman naiisip mong plano para balikan 'yan?" nagcross ng arms si chanyeol. naging defined tuloy ang mga braso nitong halatang alaga sa gym. medyo nagulat si baekhyun sa biglaang pagfeflex ni chanyeol pero pinagsawalang bahala niya. "pano pag sila pa rin nung luhan?"

natameme bigla si baekhyun. ayaw niya maging relationship wrecker no, kahit gaano pa siya ka-desperado.

binalot sila ng katahimikan habang nagiisip siya ng gagawin. wala na nga siyang balita dun kay sehun eh, tapos bigla niyang babalikan? ang huling paguusap nila eh last year pa, nung binati niya ito ng '_happy birthday, se! goodluck sa arki industry! always rooting for you! kahit wala kang roots haha!'_ na nireplyan naman ni sehun ng, _'thank you, baekhyun! rooting for you din kahit hindi ka halaman!'_ tapos wala na. sineen niya na. hindi niya rin malaman-laman kung sila pa ba ni luhan dahil sobrang private na tao ni sehun. ni magpost nga ng picture ng aso nitong si vivi madalang niyang gawin, sa tao pa kaya? sa boyfriend niya pa kaya?

bumukas ang pinto ng tim hortons at may pumasok na dalawang lalaking matangkad. sinundan ito ng tingin ni baekhyun dahil mukhang pamilyar ang bodyframe nito. tumingin si chanyeol sakanya at sinundan ng tingin ang tinitignan niya. tumaas ang kilay ni chanyeol habang iniinom ang kapeng binili niya. habang umoorder, isa sa dalawang lalaki ang biglang napa-sideview. tumaas lalo ang kilay ni chanyeol habang si baekhyun naman ay hindi makapaniwala sa gulat.

"see?" ani chanyeol habang iniinom pa rin ang kape nito. mukhang nakakatuwa ang mga pangyayari ngayong araw ha.

dahil ang dalawang lalaki na nasa may counter ng tim hortons ay si sehun lang naman, kasama si luhan. on this very day pa talaga. sa lahat ng araw na ginawa ng Diyos, ngayong araw pa talaga sila pinagtagpo kung kailan kailangan ni baekhyun ng kasagutan sa mga tanong niya sa buhay. para bang itong araw na mismo ang nagsabi sakanya na, _'wag mo nang ituloy ang plano mo, gaga. 'wag kang kumabit sa may jowa na!'_

"okay, alisin na natin siya sa list," mahinang sabi ni baekhyun sabay drawing ng horizontal na line on top of sehun's name. ngumisi si chanyeol sakanya. "sila pa rin pala hanggang ngayon," sabi ni baekhyun at tumingin siya kay chanyeol na malaki ang ngisi, para bang may nakakatawa. "bakit ganyan mukha m—"

"oy, baekhyun!"

"ay se—sehun! ikaw pala 'yan!" tumayo si baekhyun at binigyan si sehun ng hug as a friend dahil nakangiti sakanya si luhan na para bang isang maling galaw niya, bibili na siya ng kabaong. "hello, luhan, tama?"

"oo," nahihiyang nakipagkamay sakanya si luhan. "baekhyun, 'di ba? yung taga-multimedia arts?"

"oo ako nga," hilaw na ngumiti si baekhyun at tumango kay luhan.

"dapat hindi kami dadaan dito," ani luhan. "pero nakita ka kasi nitong si sehun kaya ayan, napadaan kami,"

"ay ganon ba?" ani baekhyun. "mukhang pauwi na nga kayo e,"

"pakilala mo naman kami sa kasama mo," kantyaw ni sehun. tumingin si baekhyun sakanya at tumalikod para tignan si chanyeol na nakataas lang ang kilay habang nakatingin sakanya.

"ah... eh—"

"se, malapit na raw si lola sa bahay. kailangan maunahan natin siyang makarating," bulong ni luhan kay sehun pero malakas enough para marinig ni baekhyun. nakita niyang tumango si sehun sakanya.

"ay next time na lang pala, baek. nagmamadali kami eh," tumango si sehun kay chanyeol para magpaalam na. tinanguan din siya ni chanyeol at nagwave ng kamay. "una na kami, ha. ingat kayo ng boyfriend mo,"

nauna nang umalis sila sehun. buti na lang dahil wala sa mood si baekhyun makipagsocialize sa ibang tao today. pero naalarma siya bigla. _boyfriend raw?_

sana namali lang siya ng pagkakarinig.

*

"alam mo feeling ko sobrang pointless ng ginagawa nating 'to eh,"

"manahimik ka,"

usual programming sila ni chanyeol ngayon. hindi sila nagkita for almost two weeks dahil nagkaroon si chanyeol ng sunod sunod na gig sa malalayong lugar kaya kapag umuuwi ito, hindi na siya dinadaanan ni baekhyun para bwisitin pa. deserve naman ni chanyeol magpahinga dahil umuuwi itong pagod.

"pangalawa pa lang 'to, susukuan ko na?" ani baekhyun habang nakataas ang kilay. nagshrug na lang si chanyeol sakanya.

kasalukuyan silang nasa supermarket. inutusan kasi ni kyungsoo si baekhyun na mamili dahil wala nang laman ang pantry at ref nila pero syempre with provided instructions at grocery list na pagkahaba-haba. alam kasi ni kyungsoo na walang alam lutuin si baekhyun bukod sa pancake, hotdog at itlog kaya siya ang namamahala sa pagkain sa condo.

at dahil walang maisip si baekhyun na isama (sawa na siya kay kyungsoo at sa pambabara nito sakanya), sinama niya na lang si chanyeol para naman mapagusapan na nila ang susunod nilang plano para sa _'oplan balik loob ang mga ex ni baekhyun sakanya'_ kahit ayaw ni chanyeol, no choice naman siya kundi sumunod.

"alam mo kasi ikaw, tulungan mo akong mag-isip ng gagawin," ani baekhyun habang pilit inaabot ang tomato sauce na nasa pinakatuktok na shelf. _bwisit naman to sino ba naglagay nito!?!!?! at napakataas!?!!??_ "hindi yung--- ay, thank you," namula ng slight si baekhyun. hindi naman kasi niya inasahan ang ginawa ni chanyeol mami!!!! pumwesto ito sa likod niya at inabot ang tomato sauce na pilit niyang kinukuha nang hindi tumitingkayad, walang anything na ginawa kundi iextend lang yung braso niya.

"welcome. liit,"

"anong sabi mo?"

"welcome, b, sabi ko," ngumisi si chanyeol. inirapan naman siya ni baekhyun at patuloy na naglakad habang si chanyeol naman ang nagpupush ng cart. wow, very domestic.

nagpunta sila sa dairy section. _ano ba naman 'tong obsession ni kyungsoo sa iba't ibang klase ng keso!?_ kung last month ay obsessed ito sa iba't ibang klase ng wine, ngayon naman ay keso. minsan talaga hindi siya gets 'tong si kyun—

"baek?"

lumingon si baekhyun sa gilid niya at nakita si lay zhang, yung ex niyang pogi pero walang imik! what are the odds!? paguusapan pa nga lang siya ni baekhyun at chanyeol eh tapos ganito? mahal ata siya ng mundo ngayon ha.

"l—lay? yixing?" gulat na tanong ni baekhyun. tinuro pa ni lay ang sarili niya na para bang 'oo tanga. ako nga 'to' ang sinasabi. "he—hello, kamusta ka na?"

"ayos naman," ani lay. "puro travel around the world to meet the clients. kamusta na? ano nangyari sa'yo after graduation?"

"ayos lang din ako..." ani baekhyun pero nacoconscious na siya dahil baka naiinip na si chanyeol. tumingin siya sa likod at nakitang tumitingin si chanyeol ng yogurt. buti naman at naisip niyang libangin ang sarili kahit papano. "nagdecide kami ni kyungsoo na bumili na lang ng condo para hindi hassle sa work. remember him?"

"ah, yes," ngumiti si lay. pogi naman mami. "yung maliit na kalbo?"

"ay, may buhok buhok na siya ngayon," ani baekhyun tapos may kasamang _ehehehe_ sa dulo. tinaasan siya ng kilay ni lay.

"sino kasama mo? ikaw lang ba magisa?"

"hindi, kasama ko—"

"ah, boyfriend mo ba 'yun? yung matangkad?"

"ha? hi—"

"okay lang naman kung aminin mo sakin, baek. wala namang problema since matagal na tayong wala," ani lay tapos may cute na tawa sa huli. "sana magtagal kayo," hindi alam ni baekhyun pano magsasalita. _parang bigla siyang napipi!!!! ano ba naman 'yan!!!!!_ "anyway una na pala ako ha? i'm going to catch a flight pa kasi e,"

"ha? o—okay," tumango si baekhyun at nagwave kay lay. ngumiti si lay sakanya at umalis na.

bakit ba lahat na lang ng ex niya inaakalang boyfriend niya si chanyeol? like... HELLO naman no. 'di niya kaya type tong balugang 'to!

"sino 'yun?"

"ay chanyeol!"

"bakit? iniisip mo'ko no?" may ngisi sa mukha ni chanyeol na kinainis ni baekhyun kaya inirapan niya ito at nagpatuloy siyang maglakad sa vegetable section. sinundan naman siya ni chanyeol dahil curious talaga siya kung sino yung kausap ni b. "joke lang, b. sino nga 'yun?"

"yixing aka. lay zhang, parehas kaming nineteen nung naging kami, econ major, sobrang bait at tahimik kaya binreakan ko,"

"ha? bakit?" bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni chanyeol. kumuha si baekhyun ng mga nasa listahan tulad nang pechay, okra, talong... _ANG MAMAHAL. ano ba naman to!? sana sa palengke na lang siya nagpunta._

"ewan... biglang nagkalamat eh," sabi ni baekhyun at inilagay na ang pinakahuling gamit na nasa grocery list, patatas. "hindi siya vocal sa relationship namin... feeling ko nga acquaintance ko lang yun nung kami kasi nga ang tahimik. 'di ko ramdam presence, gets?"

"edi in short wala kang balak balikan? kasi pinalampas mo na lang siya nung nakita mo?"

"ewan... baka?" napaisip tuloy si baekhyun. oo nga 'no? destiny na ang lumalapit sakanya tapos bakit parang pinapalampas niya lang? "kasi 'di ko siya feel?"

"talaga lang." ngumisi si chanyeol sakanya. sinamaan naman siya ni baekhyun ng tingin. _ang cute talaga nito ni b kapag naiinis!!! nakakagigil!!!_ kaya naman ang ginawa ni chanyeol, kinurot niya na ang pisngi ni b. pinalo naman ni b ang kamay niya sa irita sabay sabing, _'alam mo ba kung magkano naiinvest ko para sa mukhang 'to tapos gaganyanin mo lang? ha?'_

pero ang totoong dahilan kung bakit ayaw niya kay yixing ay 'di rin alam ni baekhyun.

basta ang mahalaga ay nakapila na sila ngayon sa cashier para mabayaran na ang mga pinamili niya at makauwi na sa bahay para makapagpahinga.

*

"kyungsoo, salamat sa pagpapakain sakin,"

"anong salamat? may bayad 'yan," ani kyungsoo sabay irap kay chanyeol. nginitian ni jongin si chanyeol sabay sabing, _'ganyan talaga 'yan, pare. masungit pero softie 'yan!'_ na nireplyan naman ni kyungsoo nang _'jongin, manahimik ka.'_ "tsaka bakit ka nga pala nandito noong nakaraang araw?"

"may agreement kami ni baekhyun," ani chanyeol habang ngumunguya.

nagluto kasi si kyungsoo ng baked mac ngayong araw dahil gusto niya raw subukan ang bago niyang oven. pinalitan na kasi niya ang electric stove nila ng gas stove na may oven para makapagluto pa siya ng ibang putahe. sakto rin na nagpunta si jongin ngayon kaya nagluto ng masarap si kyungsoo.

at bilang fan ng banda ni chanyeol si jongin, pinilit ni jongin si baekhyun na papuntahin si chanyeol sa unit nila para makilala niya naman. maging friends, ganun. para sa mga susunod na gig ay makalibre na raw siya ng ticket. sinabihan naman siya ni baekhyun ng, _'ang lalaki ng sweldo niyo pero parehas kayong kuripot.'_ na nireplyan naman ni kyungsoo ng, _'palibhasa kasi 'di ka marunong magtipid.'_ na cinounterfeit naman ni baekhyun at sinabing, _'para sa unemployed na tulad ko... alam mo true 'yan.'_

"anong agreement?" tumaas ang kilay ni kyungsoo at huminto ito sa pagkain. midway na yung tinidor niya na may lamang baked mac pero napatigil siya bigla. _ano nanaman kayang kagagahan naisip nitong si baekhyun?_ "may pinaplano ba kayong masama ha? illegal 'yan no kaya may agreement?"

"utak mo naman, by," tinawanan siya ni jongin. ngumisi naman si chanyeol sa kalokohang naisip ni kyungsoo. weird. parehas sila ni baekhyun na malawak ang utak. "ganyan ka ba ka-creative?" sinamaan siya ng tingin ni kyungsoo pagkatapos. binigyan naman siya ng soft smile ni jongin at kinurot ang pisngi, dahilan kung bakit napingot ang tenga ni jongin.

"sabi ni baekhyun, tulungan ko raw siyang makipagbalikan sa isa sa mga ex niya,"

"ha?" nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo. "ha? ano? bakit niya naman naisip gawin 'yun?"

"ewan ko rin eh," nagkibit-balikat si chanyeol at inubos ang natitirang pagkain sa plato. "tapos ang kapalit, dito ako magsestay kapag may naghahanap sakin tapos ayaw kong harapin,"

"teka, teka," nagpanic ng slight si kyungsoo. anong sabi ni chanyeol? "bakit gagawin ni bae—"

"KYUNGSOO!!!!"

"oh ano!!!" muntik na mapatalon si kyungsoo sa gulat. dali-dali kasing lumabas si baekhyun mula sa kwarto nito at ihinarap ang phone kay kyungsoo.

> **zitao huang:**  
balesin with my love [heart emoji] it is always a good time whenever i'm with you! -- with kris wu  
(photo)

"si kris!!!!"

"sino?"

"si kris!!! tsaka yung ka-block kong si zitao huang," tinuro ni baekhyun ang screen ng phone nya. tinignan naman ito ni kyungsoo at tinaasan siya ng kilay, hindi pa rin niya gets. "si zitao! yung groupmate ko sa thesis na walang ambag," umirap si baekhyun sa alaala. ambag lang yata nun ni zitao ay pancit canton tuwing may overnight kami sa condo niya. _bawal daw kasi siya sa ibang bahay kaya kami pa talaga nag-adjust ha._

"oh, eh sino naman 'yang kris?" tanong ni kyungsoo. pabalik-balik na lang ang tingin ni jongin sa magkaibigan dahil wala siyang nagegets sa sinasabi nila. buti na lang at nandiyan si chanyeol kaya dadaldalin niya na lang.

"siya yung taga-canada na na-meet ko sa pa-workshop nung unang company na pinagtrabahuhan ko,"

"ah, okay, naalala ko na," ani kyungsoo sabay tingin kay baekhyun nang naka-kunot ang noo. "oh eh, ano naman?"

"wala lang," umirap si baekhyun. "hindi ko lang inakala na magiging sila ng foreigner na 'to,"

"eh pano ba kayo nagkabreak niyan?" usisa ni jongin kay baekhyun at sumilip pa sa phone nitong nakaharap kay kyungsoo. napatingin naman si chanyeol sakanya, iniintay ang sasabihin niyang dahilan. "mukha namang... mabait,"

"eh," nagshrug si baekhyun. "ldr eh. hindi kami nagwork out,"

"kung wala ba 'yang si zitao sa eksena, babalikan mo?" tanong ni kyungsoo. "balita ko rito kay chanyeol plano mo raw makipagbalikan sa isa sa mga ex mo ha,"

nagpantig ang tenga ni baekhyun. bigla niyang tinignan ng masama si chanyeol, habang si chanyeol naman ay ngumiti lang sakanya at nagkibit balikat. gustong gusto na ni baekhyun hilahin ang buhok ng lalaki at sabihing, _'diba dapat satin lang 'to ha!!!!! bakit nalaman ni kyungsoo!!!'_ pero syempre hindi niya gagawin.

"h-ha? eh..." medyo tinamaan ng hiya si baekhyun. baka isipin ni kyungsoo masyado siyang desperado magkaroon ng lovelife WHICH is hindi naman nalalayo sa totoong reason talaga kung bakit gusto niyang bigyan ng another chance mga ex niya. "malay mo naman kasi magwork out ulit kami nung iba kaya kami nagbreak ni junmyeon 'di ba?"

"ewan ko sa'yo, baekhyun," tumayo si kyungsoo at kinuha ang mga pinagkainan sa mesa. tinignan siya ni chanyeol at tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. hihingi pa sana si chanyeol ng pagkain pero nahiya siya bigla dahil mukhang magliligpit na si kyungsoo. "hindi ko alam kung tama pa ba 'yang ginagawa mo o hindi,"

"i'm not harming anyone 'no!" baekhyun defended himself. "kapag may jowa, ekis na agad. ayoko naman maging relationship wrecker,"

"eh, bakit ba hindi ka na lang maghanap ng iba?" tinaasan siya ng kilay ni jongin habang si chanyeol naman ay nilingon siya. "i mean... you've called it quits na nga eh, so less than likely na 'yan makipagbalikan sa'yo ulit,"

"alam mo ikaw," inirapan siya ni baekhyun. may point naman siya. pero ayokong aminin 'yun. "eh!!! basta. trust me on this, pwede?"

"hayaan mo na siya, by," sabi ni kyungsoo sa jowa niyang nakatingin sakanya. "malaki na 'yan si baekhyun. alam na niyan ginagawa niya," tumango si baekhyun sa sinabi ni kyungsoo, habang si chanyeol at jongin naman ay nagkatinginan na lang. "aalis na muna ako. may meeting pa kami kaya kayo muna ang maiwan dito,"

nagpaalam na sina kyungsoo at umalis na ng unit. syempre hindi papatalo si jongin dahil nag-fist bump pa sila ni chanyeol bago siya lumabas at nagwave naman ng kamay kay baekhyun. parang kanina lang sila nagkita pero sobrang close na nila ah?

"ay, ay, chanyeol," tumayo si baekhyun mula sa pagkakaupo nito sa sofa at tumabi kay chanyeol, occupying the empty seat beside him. "samahan mo pala ako next week,"

"saan?" nagtaas ng kilay si chanyeol.

"eh kasi diba naghanap ako ng work nung nakaraang araw tapos next week daw nila ako iinterviewhin. so samahan mo ako,"

"wow, may trabaho ka na ulit?"

"parang nakakaoffend ka slight,"

"syempre biro lang. congrats, b," tinapik siya ni chanyeol sa hita at nginitian. "sa wakas hindi na ako ang taya tuwing lumalabas tayo,"

"WOW, hoy, excuse me lang," pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni baekhyun. "hindi ako ang nag-ooffer na manlibre no! sinasabi ko ngang ililibre kita ayaw mo e, pilit mong sinasabi lagi na ikaw magbabayad,"

"syempre trabaho 'yun ng boyfriend,"

"anong sabi mo?"

"wala, wala akong sinabi. kalimutan mo na 'yun,"

tinawanan siya ni chanyeol at inirapan niya naman ito.

nahihiya na kasi siya kay kyungsoo at jongin. feeling niya kasi, pabigat na siya sa dalawang mag-jowa dahil palagi siyang libre sa pagkain. ayos. _ang sarap talaga magkaroon ng kasama sa condo!!!!_ 'yan ang laging naiisip ni baekhyun tuwing may hain sa mesa na luto ni kyungsoo. siguro kasi kung wala siyang kasama, panay pancit canton lang ang kakainin niya kaya puro sodium na ang katawan niya. wala siyang sense of direction eh kaya hindi siya marunong magluto, sadly.

pero ah basta, excited na si baekhyun maging employed ulit. namiss niya kaya ang sumahod at para na rin siguro maka-payback naman siya kay chanyeol dahil lagi siya nitong nililibre.

"baek, may napapansin ako,"

"ano?"

"tumataba ka yata mula nung nawalan ka nang trabaho," ngumisi si chanyeol. pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni baekhyun at kinurot ang tagiliran.

"napakasama mo! inaano ba kita ha?"

at nagpatuloy na ang bangayan nila, ulit. ayaw man aminin ni baekhyun sa sarili pero deep inside namiss niya ito. si chanyeol—este, ang awayin si chanyeol at pikunin.

pero alam naman nating lahat na may pagkamanhid din itong si baekhyun.

*

"bakit, hindi na ba kasya sa'yo ang mga dati mong polo pamasok?"

kasalukuyang nasa kilalang mall sa may makati si baekhyun at kyungsoo. nagpasama kasi si baekhyun sa kaibigan na bumili nang bagong damit para sa interview niya sa wednesday. umoo naman si kyungsoo since sunday naman at wala siyang gagawin. nag-out of town din si jongin kaya walang ganap sa buhay niya nung araw na 'yun kaya sinamahan niya na ang kaibigan. balita rin ni kyungsoo, wala si chanyeol kaya siya ang hinila ni baekhyun palabas ng bahay.

"kasya pa naman. eh para may bago naman akong damit na masuot 'di ba," ani baekhyun sabay pasok sa isang kilalang brand ng mga tailored suit, van heusen. may natitira pa naman sa bank account niya dahil hindi naman siya gumagastos bukod sa pagbabayad ng monthly rent nila sa condo, kaya nga siya nahihiya kay kyungsoo. pero mapilit kasi si kyungsoo na 'wag na siyang paggastusin sa bahay dahil naiintindihan naman niya ito. ganyan talaga kapag magbest friends, nagtutulungan.

"sige, sabi mo e. titingin na rin ako para kay jongin,"

"soo, ang tagal niyo na ni jongin no?" sabi ni baekhyun habang namimili ng polo. si kyungsoo naman ay nasa tabi niya, sa kabilang rack naman tumitingin. "ilang years na kayo?"

"hindi ko binibilang e. magfa-five?" hesitant si kyungsoo. ayaw niya kasing nagbibilang ng mga ganyang bagay dahil ayon sa chinese proverb, _baka maghiwalay ang magjowang nagbibilang ng taon kung gano na sila katagal._ pero syempre charot lang. gawa gawa lang 'yan ni kyungsoo.

"ayaw mo pang mag... alam mo na?" sabi ni baekhyun habang minomonstra ang kamay. nakakunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo sakanya. "magpakasal, ano ba!"

"ha? nako, ayoko pa no!" sabi ni kyungsoo habang namimili pa rin ng polo na bibilhin para kay jongin. actually kahit wala na siyang piliin dahil alam niya na talaga kung anong kulay ang pipiliin niya, _puti_. sobrang gwapo talaga ni jongin sa paningin niya kapag nakaputi itong polo. kaya naman paboritong paborito niyang amuyin at lambingin si jongin tuwing suot niya ito. may naiisip pa sanang sabihin si kyungsoo pero pg-15 tayo rito. wholesome. "tsaka pano ka naman? sinong maiiwan sayo? sinong magluluto ng kakainin mo? sino magaasikaso sa'yo araw araw? ikaw lang naman ang inaalala ko,"

"oo na, mama," umirap si baekhyun. nilapitan na sila ng saleslady dahil siguro napapansin na nito na ang tagal nilang mamili at panay ang daldal. excuse me lang? bibili ako no. _unemployed man ako, hindi ko maiisip na magnakaw ate_. exaggerated na isip ni baekhyun.

tinutulungan ng saleslady si baekhyun pumili ng bagay na kulay sa balat niya. syempre hindi mawawala ang white sa listahan ng kukunin niya. gusto niya nga pumili ng bold colors eh. bakit hindi kaya siya mag neon yellow? tutal gusto niya naman maging pabida sa hr uanng a—

"baek, baekhyun!" tinapik siya ni kyungsoo ng maraming beses kaya nilingon niya ito. nagexcuse muna siya sa saleslady at pinagtaasan ng kilay si kyungsoo. "si jongdae oh, kasama yung boyfriend niya,"

"ha!? nasan?" nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun. tagal ko na ring hindi nakikita si jongdae ha? infairness namiss ko ang kaingayan niya. tinuro ni kyungsoo si jongdae na kasama ang jowa gamit ang nguso. very pinoy. nanlaki lalo ang singkit na mata ni baekhyun nung nakita niya kung sino ang boyfriend ni jongdae. "puta, soo, seryoso ba? napakapogi!"

nagmadaling sinabi ni baekhyun sa saleslady na kukuhanin niya na ang kulay puti at light pink na dress shirt at ganun din si kyungsoo pero puting polo lang ang binili niya (para kay jongin lang naman kasi). kailangan malapitan ni baekhyun si jongdae at makamusta para malaman kung san siya nagsususuot. _saan naman kaya nabingwit ni jongdae 'tong pogi niyang boyfriend?_

"hoy, dae!"

"ay, kabayo—hoy! baekhyun!" enthusiastic na bati ni jongdae sa kaharap na lalaki. nakita niya ang kasama ni baekhyun at tumawa ito. "uy, kyungsoo nandito ka rin pala? sorry hindi kita nakita, maliit ka pa rin kasi eh,"

"tamang manners ba 'yan ha? ganyan mo ba talaga ako babatiin after ilang months na nating hindi nagkikita?" inirapan siya ni kyungsoo kaya lalong tumawa si jongdae at sinabing, _'sorry, cute ka pa rin naman!'_ sabay kurot sa pisngi ni kyungsoo.

"ay, nga pala," sabi ni jongdae at tinapik ang lalaking katabi niya na namimili ng suit. "baekhyun, kyungsoo, boyfriend... i mean, fiancé na pala," napahinto ng konti si jongdae dahil bigla itong napangiti. "fiancé ko, minseok kim. kuya min, si kyungsoo, ka-officemate ko dati sa previous company na pinasukan ko, eto naman si baekhyun, naging ehem ex-boyfriend ko 'yan," halos masuka-suka si jongdae sa huli niyang sinabi. _ew. parehas na bottom naging magjowa? never again talaga. sobrang cringe._

"hello, nice meeting you both," nagoffer ng handshake si minseok sa kanilang dalawa na parehas naman tinanggap ng magkaibigan. "ngayon ko lang nalaman na may naging ex pala 'tong si jongdae, haha!"

"uy halika, mag catch-up tayo. mamaya na kami pipili ng bibilhin dahil mukhang magiging mahaba-haba ang usapan na 'to," aya ni jongdae sakanila. tumango naman ang mga kasama niya sa maganda niyang suggestion.

naglakad sila patungong max's para kumain ng lunch. sakto, kumakalam na rin ang sikmura ni baekhyun dahil kape lang ang inumagahan niya. hinayaan na niya magorder sila jongdae dahil nakakahiya naman magrequest ng buko pandan as a dessert kahit may pambayad naman siya. ah basta.

"so bakit pala kayo napadpad dun?" tanong ni jongdae pagkatapos niyang magorder.

"bumili lang ng bagong polo si baekhyun para sa job interview niya sa wednesday. kayo?" tanong ni kyungsoo.

"eh kasi nga 'di ba, ikakasal na kami nitong si kuya min, kaya tumitingin-tingin na kami ng susuotin," sabi ni jongdae habang tumitingin kay minseok na siya namang tumatango lang.

"ha? talaga ba? saan kayo ikakasal?" usisa ni baekhyun.

"sa australia. dun din kasi nakabase ang family nitong si kuya min kaya baka dun na rin ako tumira habang buhay,"

"wow, congratulations sainyo," sabi ni kyungsoo at tumango naman si baekhyun. "pero bakit hindi alam nitong si minseok na may naging ex ka?"

"oo nga, bub, bakit nga ba?" curious na tanong ni minseok.

"eh kasi shortlived lang naman 'yun. tsaka parehas kaming wala sa katinuan nung mga panahon na 'yun," tumawa si jongdae sa alaala pati na rin si baekhyun.

"nameet ko 'yang si jongdae dahil kay kyungsoo. sumama ako sa year-end party nila sa karaoke hub. syempre may inuman, ganyan, tapos magkatabi kami ni jongdae. eh parehas kaming single nun kaya napagtripan naming jowain isa't isa," natatawang kwento ni baekhyun. "shet, dae, ilang buwan din 'yun no?"

"two months," sabi ni jongdae. tumawa si kyungsoo sa alaala habang si minseok naman ay interesado pa sa kwento nilang dalawa. "tapos nagbreak na tayo kasi... ew..."

"narealize na lang namin na ayaw namin sa isa't isa kasi hindi kami compatible? parehas naming gusto na kami yung submissive sa relationship," dagdag ni baekhyun. "isa pa, katuwaan lang naman talaga 'yung relationship namin. hindi seryoso kaya wala ka dapat ipangamba,"

"hindi naman ako nangangamba," tumawa si minseok. "i don't see you as a threat. natutuwa pa nga akong malaman na may naging ex pala 'tong si jongdae,"

"uy, nga pala, balita ko kayo ni junmyeon ah?"

"ay nako dae, break na sila," sabi ni kyungsoo. nagulat naman si jongdae sa balita. parang kailan lang nung nalaman niya 'yun kay kyungsoo ah?

"ha? bakit?" gulat na tanong ni jongdae. "eh bagay pa naman kayo nun tsaka mabait naman 'yun si junmyeon ha?"

"sino si junmyeon?" tanong ni minseok. nilingon siya ni jongdae bago magkwento.

"ka-officemate rin namin 'yun ni kyungsoo tapos nalaman kong jowa pala nitong si baekhyun. ay, ex pala," naconscious si jongdae sa nasabi niya. baka kasi affected pa rin si bading sa break up nila. ano ba naman 'tong makalat kong bibig. "anyare?"

parang binalot bigla si baekhyun ng malungkot na aura na naramdaman niyang pumalupot sakanya. feeling niya nagkaroon siya bigla ng background music ng i belong to the zoo entitled, '_sana_'. feel niya tuloy magsenti today. tagal niya ring pilit kinalimutan yung sakit na naramdaman niya ah? sa bawat pagtulog niya gabi gabi, feeling niya hinahaunt pa rin siya nung sakit na naramdaman niya.

"wala eh," nagkibit balikat si baekhyun at sumandal sa upuan. "nakita kong nagcheat tapos binreakan ko na," _kahit sa katunayan, naunahan niya akong makipagbreak._ "ayoko na magpakatanga no. kahit mabait na tao talaga kaya ka ring lokohin,"

"uy, wala ako diyan ah, 'di kita lolokohin kahit kelan dae," tatawa-tawang defend ni minseok, nakataas pa ang dalawang kamay. tinignan naman siya ni jongdae from head to toe.

"subukan mo lang talaga," pananakot ni jongdae. "pero baek, hala naman, wala kayong proper closure? like, hindi siya nagsorry or umamin man lang?"

"wala, break up lang talaga," sabi ni baekhyun. ano ba naman 'tong topic na 'to gusto ko tuloy magkulong sa kwarto.

"ganon pala si junmyeon? ang lala," sabi ni jongdae, halatang gulat pa rin sa mga nalalaman niya today. jusko naman kasi, parang wala talaga sa hinagap.

dumating na ang pagkain nila after a few minutes. nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan nila tungkol sa buhay ni baekhyun, jongdae, kyungsoo, pati na rin si minseok na walang ligtas sa usapan ng mga madadaldal.

nalaman ni kyungsoo at baekhyun na unemployed na pala si jongdae pagkatapos nitong magresign sa trabaho. ayaw na raw kasi siyang pagtrabahuhin ni minseok kaya nasa bahay na lang siya, nagaalaga ng aso at nagpapaka-housewife. ayaw na siyang papasukin ni minseok dahil magreresign din naman daw siya. '_kayang kaya ko naman siyang buhayin,_' tatawa-tawang sinabi ni minseok, dahilan ng pagpula ng pisngi ni jongdae.

syempre kinamusta rin ni jongdae si kyungsoo at ang boyfriend nitong si jongin. tinanong niya rin si kyungsoo kung kelan nito balak magpakasal tutal mas matagal pa nga sila kesa sakanilang dalawa ni minseok. nagkibit balikat si kyungsoo at sinabing, _'hindi pa kami ready for mature roles,'_ dahilan kung bakit tumawa silang lahat.

nagulat din sila baekhyun at kyungsoo nang malaman na manager pala si minseok ng kilalang bangko. nagkakilala naman sila dahil sa mutual friend na katrabaho ni minseok. and the rest is history daw.

syempre super happy ni baekhyun para kay jongdae. like shet sis, ikaw na talaga. ikaw ba naman magkaroon ng poging boyfriend tsaka mayaman pa. mabait pa. mukhang kayang-kaya talagang paninidgan si jongdae at never magloloko. kitang-kita talaga ni baekhyun sa mga mata ni minseok na mahal na mahal niya si jongdae.

_sana all._ sa isip ni baekhyun.

narealize din niya na sa lahat ng mga naging ex niya, kay jongdae talaga niya ayaw makipagbalikan kasi nga mas better na tropa na lang sila. at the first place rin naman kasi, katuwaan lang ang lahat kaya naging sila. parehas silang bottom kaya pwede ba, ekis talaga. no way talaga.

wish lang talaga ni baekhyun na magkaroon din siya ng ganyang boyfriend. ay charot lang. pero seryoso na ang wish niya talaga ay maging masaya sila ni minseok dahil deserve na deserve 'yan ni jongdae.

_ay nako, sana all talaga._

*

masayang lumabas si baekhyun mula sa room ng hr manager. kakatapos lang ng pangalawa niyang job interview sa tanang buhay niya at isa lang ang masasabi niya,_ i aced it, mumsht!_ kahit hindi pa naman talaga inaassure sakaniya ang slot na pinagaapplyan niya. pero wala siyang pake, iclaim na kung ike-claim! malaki pa naman siyang believer ng placebo effect.

naglalakad na siya papuntang elevator ng company. halos puti lahat ang nakikita niya sa loob, o di kaya naman ay grey o itim. sobrang minimal at well-maintained and company kaya naman isa pa 'yung plus sakaniya. kumportable siya sa ganitong surrounding dahil ayaw niya sa maruming paligid. marami na nga siyang nakakasalubong na mga janitor (na syempre binabati niya. akala tuloy ng mga 'yun empleyado na siya kung maka-_gud morneng po, ser!_) kanina pa lang eh.

"oh—oy, baekhyun byun?"

biglang nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun sa boses na naranig. _parang may ka-boses 'to ha._ isip-isip niya. _parang pamilyar talaga eh._

"grabe ha, di ka na namamansin?" tumawa 'yung lalaki. nahihiya siyang nilingon ni baekhyun at nginitian. "kamusta ka na? bakit ka napunta rito?"

_si joongi nga. shet. hindi nga ako nagkamali ng hula._ pagpapanic ni baekhyun.

"ah, nag-apply ako," matipid na sagot ni baekhyun. nanlaki naman ang mata ni joongi sakaniya, para bang gulat na gulat sa narinig.

"ha? eh bakit dun sa White Space? anong nangyari?" concerned na tanong ni joongi. "sobrang bibo mo nga run eh,"

"eh, ewan ko rin," nagkibit balikat si baekhyun. tinignan niya ang electronic screen ng elevator. _shet, ninth floor pa lang. ano ba ginagawa ng mga tao sa seventh floor at ang tatagal sumakay?_ "baka hindi talaga para sakin 'yung work na 'yun. ikaw ba?"

"sayang naman. malaking loss sa company nila 'yun. ikaw nga favorite kong worker dun eh," tumawa ng mahina si joongi at swabeng ibinulsa 'yung kanang kamay sa pantalon nito. _grabe naman mumsht, kailangan ba talaga gumanun siya? right in front of my salad?_ sa isip-isip ni baekhyun. "ako may ari nito, baek. hindi ko ba nasabi sayo?"

"ha?" blankong nakatingin sakaniya si baekhyun. "h—hindi mo yata nasabi..."

tinamaan tuloy si baekhyun ng hiya ulit. ang alam niya lang, empleyado si joongi rito sa kumpanyang 'to. oo naman, tama naman siya, empleyado siya pero siya ang may ari! grabe naman pong revelation 'yan. baka may dadagdag pa?

"ah, pasensya ka na," tumawa ng mahina si joongi. _shet seryoso ba 'yan thirteenth floor pa lang?_ "anyway, i'm sure naman na matatanggap ka rito. alam ko kung pano ka magtrabaho, baekhyun. maganda rin ang credentials mo kaya malaki ang chance mo rito,"

"hindi lang ba dahil sa'yo?" pabirong sinabi ni baekhyun para mabawasan 'yung kaba na nararamdaman niya ngayon. "biro lang,"

"well," nagkibit balikat si joongi at tumawa sa sinabi niya. "siguro may plus din 'yun. nga pala, pwede ba kitang kunin na ninong para sa anak ko?"

_ha? ano ho ulit?_

"sobrang random ko ba? sorry, haha! pero gusto talaga kitang kunin na ninong. hindi ko lang alam pano kita icocontact dahil mukhang nagiba ka na ng number," dagdag pa ni joongi. "kapag natanggap ka, sesendan agad kita ng invitation, ha? pero choice mo pa rin naman kun—"

"kasal ka na?" dumb question ni baekhyun kay joongi. para bang, sobrang obvious na pero hindi pa rin napoproseso ng utak ni baekhyun kaya idodouble check niya lang.

"oo. last year lang," nahihiyang hinimas ni joongi ang batok niya. "balak sana kita imbitahin, kaso nagpalit ka na nga ng number,"

"oh, it's okay," ngumiti ng hilaw si baekhyun. sakto rin namang tumunog ang elevator at nagbukas ng pinto. pinauna na siya ni joongi pumasok kaya natawa siya ng slight.

"ah, baekhyun,"

"joongi,"

napalingon sila sa isa't isa at sabay na tumawa. medyo awkward pa rin ang atmosphere, aminado si baekhyun, pero okay na rin siguro 'yung ganito. kesa naman sa hindi sila magusap talaga.

"sorry," mahinang sambit ni baekhyun. "ang dami kong narealize after nung relationship natin. pero believe me, you're one of the best i've ever had. wala na ako sa point ng pagsisisi dahil sobrang tagal na eversince, 'no?" tumawa si baekhyun. "pero, sorry talaga. i always wish you the best in life. tsaka congrats pala sa marriage mo, kahit ang late late na,"

"thank you, baek," tinapik siya ni joongi sa balikat at ngumiti. "sorry din kung masyado kitang pinressure. i admit, sakin talaga may mali. hindi ko inisip 'yung kapakanan mo. oo nga naman, bata ka pa, marami ka pang pangarap na dapat mong matupad at mga bagay na gusto mong gawin bago ka magsettle down. kumpara mo naman saking malapit na magthirty, halos nagawa na lahat ng pwedeng gawin, 'di ba?" nagbuntong hininga si joongi bago siya nagpatuloy. "pero ayun, nakilala ko si jieun after. nagkaroon kami ng magandang relationship kaya naisip na rin naming magpakasal tapos a year after, nagkaanak na rin kami,"

"ah, i see. alam ko namang lalaki siya ng mabuti because you seemed like you will be a great father, kahit dati pa lang,"

"haha hindi rin," sabi ni joongi. "marami rin akong pagkukulang as a parent. madalang ko lang nakikitang gising ang anak ko. alam mo na, busy sa trabaho eh. pero tinatry ko pa rin naman 'yung best ko para sa pamilya ko," nginitian niya si baekhyun. "ikaw ba, kamusta? may boyfriend ka na ba ulit?"

saktong tumunog ang elevator. ground floor na agad, _hoy, bakit parang dinaya? bakit ang bilis ng pagbaba ng elevator samantalang kanina ang tagal tagal? hindi ba pwedeng mag-taympers muna sa moment na 'to? eto na 'yun eh!_

"uhhh..." tumingin si baekhyun sakaniya ng matagal habang papalakad sila sa exit door ng company. "ano, mahabang kwento kas—"

"oh, boyfriend mo oh," tinuro ni joongi si chanyeol na nakasandal sa black nitong fortuner habang tutok sa pagce-cellphone. nakaputi itong t-shirt na sobrang oversized sakaniya at maong na ripped jeans. suot din niya ang balenciaga niyang sapatos na sinabihan ni baekhyun ng, _'ano 'yan? ang panget panget!' _na cinounter naman ni chanyeol ng,_ 'wala ka kasing fashion sense,' 'excuse me? meron kaya!'_

"ha? anong boyfr—" napatigil sa pagsasalita si baekhyun dahil nagkatinginan na sila ni chanyeol. swabe nitong ibinulsa ang cellphone niya habang papalakad sa direksyon nila ni joongi. narinig ni baekhyun ang mahinang pagtawa ng katabi niya. nilingon niya ito at inirapan. "hindi ko boyfriend 'yan,"

"nako, baekhyun, believe me," tumawa ulit si joongi. "ganyan din kita tignan noon. at ganyan din ako tumingin sa mga lalaking kasama mo noon. tignan mo 'yung tingin niya sakin, oh?"

tumigil si chanyeol sa harap nila at tinignan si joongi ng matalim. ngumiti sakaniya si joongi at naglahad ng kamay.

"joongi lee, boss ni baekhyun,"

"magiging," tumawa si baekhyun sakaniya.

kinuha ni chanyeol ang kamay ni joongi at nakipagshake hands. "chanyeol park,"

"oh, sige na. mauna na ako sainyo. may aattendan pa akong meeting sa kabilang company," ani ni joongi. "it was very nice meeting you again, baekhyun. see you around, i hope?"

"yes po, sir," tinawanan siya ni baekhyun. "ingat po,"

"kayo rin," tinanguan siya ni joongi at naglakad na ito papuntang valet parking. tinignan naman ni baekhyun ang figure nitong papalayo na sakanila.

hay. out of all places at out of all people. two in one talaga, ano? parang sinasadya nanaman lahat ng tadhana ah.

"sino 'yun?" bulong sakaniya ni chanyeol. napatalon si baekhyun sa gulat at napahawak pa sa dibdib nito dahil tumibok bigla ng mabilis ang puso niya. not sure kung dahil ba sa pagkagulat o dahil sa pagkakabulong sakaniya ni chanyeol sa tenga.

"ex ko," simpleng sinabi ni baekhyun habang papalakad sila papunta sa fortuner ni chanyeol. nanlaki naman ang mata ng katabi niya (well... as if it isn't big enough na but oh well).

"ex... mo? tapos magiging boss... mo?" nagtatakang nakatingin sakaniya si chanyeol. huminto si baekhyun sa harap ng pintuan ng shotgun seat para buksan ang pinto pero naunahan siya ng kamay ni chanyeol sa pagbukas. "ayos ah. biglang plot twist? haha!"

"ewan ko sa'yo," natatawang sinabi ni baekhyun bago siya pumasok sa loob. nag-jog naman si chanyeol papunta sa driver's seat at binuksan ang pinto para makapasok na. "pero ayun nga, ex ko 'yun. nagkakilala kami sa dati kong pinagtatrabahuhan,"

nagseatbelt silang dalawa kasi mga mumsht, safety first palagi!!! anyway so naghum si chanyeol sakaniya at nagdrive.

"akala ko siya na eh... sa totoo lang," panimula ni baekhyun. he felt like he needed a drink today ha. "naging kami for eight months. sobrang... ideal niya. sobrang perfect boyfriend. tanggap niya lahat ng flaws ko and he also helped me to be a better version of myself before. pero ayun naghiwalay din kami kasi..."

"kasi?"

"nakipagbreak ako the week after inalok niya akong magpakasal na kami," baekhyun laughed, as if it was a funny matter pero honestly, gusto niya na lang talagang tawanan kasi over naman na siya sa phase niyang 'to. hello? ang tagal na kaya eversince! "nagulat ako eh. syempre bata pa ako nun. tinuturing ko pa rin ngang fresh grad 'yung sarili ko nung mga panahon na 'yun kahit isang taon pa lang naman 'yung nakalipas simula nung nagtrabaho ako,"

"tapos?" huminto si chanyeol nung nagred ang stoplight at tumingin kay baekhyun. baekhyun heavily sighed.

"naintindihan ko naman siya... nasa peak na siya ng career niya at ready na magsettle down. kaso pano naman ako? ako na nagsisimula pa lang ifigure out 'yung buhay at sarili ko? ako na natututo pa lang tumayo sa sarili niyang mga paa?" baekhyun sighed again. matagal na kasi eversince he talked about this matter, worse, kay kyungsoo niya lang ito nasabi at konting info pa ang binigay niya. in other words, ngayon na lang siya nagoopen up about joongi. ulit. at kay chanyeol pa talaga.

actually isa si joongi sa mga frustrations niya bukod kay sehun at junmyeon. he was the perfect guy everyone would've wanted. ang kaso, nagkaroon ng miscommunication kaya nauwi sa hiwalayan.

hindi naman nagsisisi si baekhyun sa mga nangyari. okay—sige, nagsisi pala siya. pero dati na 'yun. after niyang malaman ngayon kung ano ang naging result ng hiwalayan nila, he's happy for joongi now and also for his family. he genuinely feels happy dahil nakapagsettle down na ito at nagkaroon pa ng anak because that's joongi, eh. dapat happy na lang siya for all his exes, 'di ba? lalo na sa isa sa mga favorite ex niya.

hindi na siya sinagot pa ni chanyeol. bago niya paandarin ang sasakyan noong nagkulay green na ang light, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni baekhyun na nakapatong sa hita nito and gently squeezed it to hopefully assure him that it's okay, and he's there for him. baekhyun gave him a soft smile in return at hindi na siya nagsalita.

maybe it's what he needed for anyway after all the information na nalaman nya to get through the day, assurance and comfortable silence.

but the day still doesn't end though.

*

"basta kumuha ka, sagot ko na 'yan," tinawanan siya ni chanyeol at tumango. inirapan naman siya ni baekhyun at palihim na ngumiti.

kasalukuyang nakaupo si baekhyun sa barstool ng isang local pub sa may makati. inaya kasi siya ni chanyeol manood ng gig nila tutal naman daw wala siyang gagawin paguwi sa unit niya bukod sa magsenti. mas okay daw na dito na lang magsenti dahil libre niya pa ang drinks. tinawanan naman siya ni baekhyun at binatukan. may point naman siya so...

"b?"

napalingon si baekhyun sa katabi niyang bigla siyang kinausap at nagulat. anong ginagawa nito rito?

"j?" automatic ang sagot ni baekhyun, para bang out of habit na kapag nakikita niya kung sino ang katabi niya ngayon.

"woah—woah, b! i did not expect to see you here," natutuwang bati sakaniya ni joohyuk. inilapag nito ang beer niyang dala-dala sa bar counter. "anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"manonood gig, obvious ba?" pa-joke na nagtaray si baekhyun sakaniya. natawa naman si joohyuk at tinusok siya sa tagiliran, reason why baekhyun suddenly flinched. mahilig kasi siyang gantuhin ni joohyuk kapag tinatarayan niya ito.

"gig namin, you mean?"

"gig mo?" tanong ni baekhyun at lumagok sa beer niyang inorder. "ah, oo nga pala. nagbabanda ka nga pala. ano ka nga ulit dun? 'yung stick sa drums, tama?"

"loko," tumawa ng malakas si joohyuk at pinisil ang pisngi ni baekhyun. baekhyun groaned at him at sunod-sunod na pinalo ang kamay nito na nasa pisngi niya. "nasa drums ako, yeah,"

"ilang banda ba usually nagpeperform dito?" nagtatakang tanong ni baekhyun. matagal niya nang alam na nagbabanda si joohyuk, pero never nito sinabi kung anong pangalan ng banda niya at never din siya dinala sa gig nito. well... not that he's complaining pero—

"hyuk, ano? kala ko practice na?"

"kuya!" tawag ni joohyuk kay chanyeol na papalapit kay baekhyun (pero nakatalikod si baekhyun nito kaya hindi nakita ni chanyeol ang facial reaction niya which is lumaki ang mata sa sudden realization). "sorry, nadistract ako e,"

"kanino?" tanong ni chanyeol. may pregnant pause, tapos nagsalita siya ulit. "magkakilala kayo?"

"oo, kuya,"

"oo,"

sabay nilang sinabi kaya natawa sila bigla.

"ex ko 'yan," sabi ni joohyuk. nabigla naman si baekhyun sa sinabi niya. _walang halong anything—!? wala man lang pasabi!?_

"_ex_-fling ko siya," inikot ni baekhyun ang upuan niya para humarap kay chanyeol at tinuro si joohyuk gamit ang thumb niya. "hindi ako aware na magkabanda pala kayo?"

"well... to be fair, hindi ko rin naman sinabi kung nasaang banda ako," tumawa si joohyuk at tumayo sa pagkakaupo. tinapik niya sa balikat si baekhyun at ngumiti rito. "it's nice seeing you, b. see you next time? praktis muna kami,"

nauna na itong maglakad at iniwan si chanyeol na nakatingin lang kay baekhyun habang nakakunot ang noo, para bang sinasabing maguusap sila mamaya. nginitian na lang siya ni baekhyun at lumagok sa beer na iniinom niya. tumango naman sakaniya si chanyeol at iniwan na rin siya after a few more seconds of staring at him.

maya-maya lang ay nagsimula nang tumugtog ang banda ni chanyeol. sa tantsa ni baekhyun, pangatlong bote na rin ata niya ng beer. he needed to drink tonight, no! pero kaya pa naman niya.

magaling ang banda ni chanyeol. apparently, si chanyeol pala ang lead vocalist at guitarist, tapos si joohyuk sa drums, tapos may dalawa pang lalaki na hindi niya kilala pero isa sakanila ang bass at 'yung isa naman ay sa electric guitar na paminsan-minsan ay nagvovocals din.

hindi ito ang first time na makapanood ni baekhyun ng ganito. sa katunayan, nakilala niya nga si joohyuk sa wanderland music fest eh. inaya niya si kyungsoo na samahan siya pero hindi ito pumayag at nagpaiwan sa bahay, kaya ang mga ex-officemates niya na lang na mahilig pumarty inaya niya. sobrang nagenjoy siya dahil hilig ni baekhyun ang party and booze kapag nasa mood at katabi niya ang tropa nila joohyuk nun kaya nakipagfriends sila rito. tapos maya-maya, hiningi na rin ni joohyuk ang number niya.

casual flirt lang naman si joohyuk, na umabot ng dalawang buwan. at the end, nagdecide silang ighost ang isa't isa dahil hindi nagmamatch personalities nila. ayaw ni baekhyun ng ganun, kaya inend niya na. wala silang proper closure pero parang chill lang naman si joohyuk, kaya okay na rin sakaniya after what joohyuk had shown him today.

hindi na narealize ni baekhyun ang oras, ang alam niya lang, tapos na tumugtog ang banda ni chanyeol at nagpapack up na ata sila habang siya naman ay nakatitig na lang sa kawalan after niyang uminom ng beer. sapat na 'yung tatlong bote sakaniya.

tinext na rin siya ni chanyeol na magkita na lang sila sa may labas para sabay silang maglakad papuntang parking lot, kaya dali-dali siyang tumayo at lumabas ng pub.

"so... fan ka pala ni joohyuk ha," panimula ni chanyeol noong sabay na silang naglalakad papuntang parking lot. mabagal ang pace ni chanyeol sa paglalakad kaya sinabayan niya na rin. iniisip ni baekhyun, sinasabotahe siguro siya ni chanyeol para kuwestiyonin. napa-eye roll siya sa naisip.

"sinasabi mo riyan," tumawa si baekhyun.

"nakita ko kaya kayo magkausap, late lang ako lumapit," sabi ni chanyeol at ibinulsa ang dalawa niyang kamay. soot na ulit ni chanyeol ang suot niya kanina noong sinundo niya si baekhyun. nagchange costume kasi ito kanina.

"syempre, ex ko 'yun e! 'wag ka ngang ano," umirap si baekhyun at pabirong pinalo si chanyeol sa braso. oa namang napalayo si chanyeol sa palo niya at tumawa.

"ah, kaya pala inapproach mo agad,"

"excuse me?" napahinto si baekhyun sa paglalakad. "siya kaya unang kumausap sakin! tsaka walang meron samin, ayaw namin sa isa't isa, gets mo ba?"

"sige sabi mo eh,"

"the fuck chanyeol," tumawa si baekhyun. napatingin naman si chanyeol sakaniya ng nakakunot ang noo. "nagseselos ka ba?"

"sinasabi mo riyan? concerned lang ako sa'yo," sabi ni chanyeol. tumawa ulit ng mahina si baekhyun.

"okay, sabi mo eh,"

*

lumipas ang mga araw at naging busy na si baekhyun dahil ang current status niya ngayon ay employed na ulit. sobrang saya niya dahil for once, may silbi na ulit siya at parte na ulit siya ng workforce sa pinas, although in fact, hindi nakakatuwa magtrabaho sa bansang ito.

ANYWAY, that's for another story to tell.

madalang na rin silang nagkikita ni chanyeol dahil busy na nga siya. naging busy na rin ang wingman niya dahil may balak ang isang recording company na kunin at pasikatin 'yung banda nila. wow, iba na talaga kapag may talent, ano? baekhyun can't relate. naniniwala siyang wala siyang talent bukod sa madaldal niyang bibig.

pero sa mga panahon na nakakaramdam siya ng feeling of being alone... kahit in a sense ay totoo namang magisa lang talaga siya, namimiss niya bigla si chanyeol. nasanay na kasi siya sa presensya ng lalaki, kahit madalas ay binubwisit at inaasar siya nito. pero he really can't deny what he feels for him... at 'yun ay 'yung pagkamiss nga. hindi pagkagusto ha.

kinuha ni baekhyun ang cellphone na nasa loob ng tote bag niya. kasalukuyan siyang nakasakay sa fx pauwi ng condo. _hindi nga pala uuwi si kyungsoo ngayon dahil birthday ng mama niya, kaya magisa nanaman ako sa unit._

**baekhyun**  
busy ka

  
**chanyeol**  
hindi y

  
**baekhyun**  
pero condo ka now

  
**chanyeol**  
yep  
y haha  
miss mo ko?

biglang napahawak si baekhyun sa dibdib niya. _ANO 'YAN? BAKIT MAY BIGLANG PA-GANUN?_ hindi man lang naorient si baekhyun??? ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. magkakape pa nga lang siya eh kaya bakit bigla siyang kinabahan??? (o kinilig pero ayaw nya lang aminin).

**chanyeol**  
oh bat di na nagreply  
kinabahan? haha

  
**baekhyun**  
asa :P  
pero miss na kita medj  
kape tayo  
my turn naman LOL

  
**chanyeol**  
okay ayos  
first time mo ako ililibre syempre di ako tatanggi

  
**baekhyun**  
hahaha kapal ah  
see u

  
**chanyeol**  
ok baby  
ay

  
**baekhyun**  
ANO BA HAHA

  
**chanyeol**  
panic ka? hahahaha  
see you

hindi na nagreply si baekhyun at binalik na ang phone sa tote bag. _lintek na chanyeol 'yan at lintek na puso 'to._ kailangan niyang pakalmahin ang sarili tonight bago siya makapunta sa coffee shop.

*

after thirty minutes na nakarating si baekhyun sa starbucks na malapit sa condo nila. sobrang traffic kasi dahil rush hour at maulan pa. buti na lang talaga nagdala siya ng tsinelas or else basa ang sneakers na soot niya.

pagkarating niya ng starbucks, nakita niya na agad si chanyeol. sino ba naman ang hindi makakapansin sakaniya dahil bukod sa sobrang borta at tangkad niyang lalaki, siya lang ata ang natatanging naka-all black na outfit from head to toe. black cap, black fitted shirt (that defined his chest and arm muscles... ay), black shorts at tsinelas na itim. tahimik itong nagcecellphone sa may corner na table. dali-dali niya itong inapproach.

"huy,"

"oh—baekhyun, andyan ka na pala," tumingala sakaniya si chanyeol. tinanguan siya ni baekhyun at umupo sa katapat na upuan. tumayo si chanyeol at ibinulsa ang cellphone. "anong order mo? treat ko na,"

"ha? 'di ba sabi kong turn ko ngayon, yeol," baekhyun blinked at him and stood up. chanyeol shook his head at pinaupo si baekhyun.

"nah, treat ko na 'to," sabi ni chanyeol sakaniya. "binibiro lang kita kanina,"

"pero—nakakahiya na sa'yo e. palagi mo na lang akong nililibre—"

"ah, may hiya ka pala?"

"alam mo... nakakainis ka talaga," nagpout si baekhyun sakaniya kaya biglang natawa si chanyeol and ruffled his hair.

"sagot ko na to, b, 'wag mo namang saktan 'yung ego ko," nginitian siya ni chanyeol at tumango sakaniya. "the usual ah?"

"oo na," hindi naman ako mananalo sa'yo. tinanguan siya ni chanyeol at umalis para umorder.

after twenty minutes, bumalik na si chanyeol na may bitbit na tray laman ang kanilang mga order. gaya ng palagi niyang inoorder, chanyeol got him a coffee jelly frappé at cinnamon bun, habang ang kinuha naman ni chanyeol ay iced chai latté at isang slice ng new york cheesecake.

habang kumakain ay nagcatch up sila sa kanya-kanyang buhay. ang banda pala ni chanyeol ay pumirma na ng kontrata sa isang malaking talent agency. sa madaling sabi, magpoproduce na sila ng mga original nilang kanta. pinagpaplanuhan pa raw 'yung album, pero sure na 70% nito ay puro self-composed ni chanyeol. the rest ay galing na sa management mismo.

si baekhyun naman, ganun pa rin. ang pinagkaiba lang ay employed na siya at kumikita na ulit ng pera kaya masaya na siya ngayon, unlike the past few weeks na gloomy ang mood niya dahil bukod sa single siya ay nababawasan lang ang laman ng bank account niya at hindi nadadagdagan through magic and prayers. kidding aside, sabi ni baekhyun kay chanyeol, _'magtatrabaho na lang ako ng mabuti, aakyat ng corporate ladder para sa susunod ako na ang presidente ng kumpanya,'_ na nagpatawa naman kay chanyeol ng malakas, dahilan kung bakit napatingin ang mga tao na malapit sa table nila.

"ah, b," tawag ni chanyeol sakaniya. napahinto naman si baekhyun sa pagkain ng cinnamon bun niya. "may tao ba sainyo ngayon?"

"wala naman. ako lang. bakit?"

"pwede bang... tumuloy muna sainyo ngayon?"

"ah... oh, bakit?" naalala ni baekhyun ang agreement nila bigla.

"kasi etong naka-hook up ko dati nangungulit e,"

"tingin?"

nilabas ni chanyeol ang phone niya at pinakita 'yung messages part.

**+6390987654321**  
hi chanyeol  
rose 'to  
helloooo  
ignored ah hahahaha  
hi  
babe

  
**chanyeol**  
y

  
**+6390987654321**  
punta ako unit mo

  
**chanyeol**  
for what

  
**+6390987654321**  
what do u mean for what  
u clearly know what ;)

  
**chanyeol**  
rosé... ive already told you na it was just a one time hook up  
you shouldnt be expecting for another lol

  
**+6390987654321**  
eh  
i like you chanyeol  
i really do  
so... im hoping we could atleast work this out maybe

  
**chanyeol**  
theres no need to work it out wdym  
one time hook up lang 'to, rosé  
tinagalog ko na so you could understand

  
**+6390987654321**  
whatever u say  
im coming

at hindi na siya nireplyan ni chanyeol after nun. tinignan niya si chanyeol na busy ubusin 'yung cheesecake niya at inumin niya, clearly walang pake sa nangyayari. natawa naman si baekhyun.

grabe talaga kapag pogi, ano?

*

"so... sa couch na lang ako matutulog,"

"bakit ikaw sa couch? ako na," ani chanyeol at umupo na sa couch. tumabi sakanya si baekhyun at umiling.

"hindi pwede. bagong bili 'tong couch na 'to ni kyungsoo kaya parehas tayong malilintikan," baekhyun looked at him from head to toe and slightly chuckled. "atsaka sa laki mong 'yan, i doubt magkakasya ka sa loveseat na 'to. dun ka na sa bed ko matulog,"

"nakakahiya naman sa'yo..." tumawa si chanyeol ng mahina. low, deep voice na medyo husky. muntik na kilabutan si baekhyun. malay kung sa kaba o sa kilig. "ako 'yung bisita tapos ako 'yung may special treatment? weird,"

"eh kasi nga po—"

"pero alam mo, sa laki naman ng kama mo, kasya dalawang tao run," kinindatan siya ni chanyeol. nanlaki naman ang mata ni baekhyun at agad na napacross ng arms sa dibdib. natawa bigla si chanyeol. "oh, bakit? wala kang tiwala?"

"meron. pinapasok nga kita sa unit ko eh," ani baekhyun na tinatago ang blush sa mukha. buti na lang madilim na kaya hindi na halata. _nakakainis naman 'tong lalaking 'to eh! nakakaramdam na talaga ako ng kakaiba sakanya ah._

"'yun na nga eh, kaya tara na," tumayo si chanyeol at hinila patayo si baekhyun. natawa naman si baekhyun sakanya at hinayaan na lang. obvious naman na wala na siyang magagawa dahil ang higpit ng pagkakahawak ni chanyeol sa wrist niya. ano ba naman ang laban ng lakas niya sa bortang lalaking 'to na mukhang every other day ang gym sessions?

binuksan ni chanyeol ang pinto ng kuwarto ni baekhyun at pinaupo si baekhyun sa kama. agad namang humiga si chanyeol sa tabi niya at sinilip si baekhyun sa peripheral vision nito dahil ramdam niyang nakaupo pa rin ito. _ano 'to nagpe-pray?_

"huy, bakit 'di ka pa humihiga?" tanong ni chanyeol. tahimik ang paligid. hindi umiimik si baekhyun. "okay, sorry, nagpe-pray ka ata. religious ka pala?"

_OO, NGAYONG ARAW LANG KASI HINDI KO ALAM ANONG GAGAWIN KO SA LINTIK NA TIBOK NG PUSO KO NA 'TO EH???_ isip ni baekhyun. napaparanoid na nga siya dahil baka sa sobrang tahimik, rinig na rin siguro ni chanyeol 'yun. _pero hay huhu jusko ano nanaman po ba ito??? patibong po ba 'to??? prank??? asan ang hidden camera????_

nagbuntong hiniga si baekhyun at awkward na tumabi kay chanyeol. napansin naman ni chanyeol ito at umusod kay baekhyun. nagulat naman si baekhyun sa ginawa niya.

"a—ano ba... ang laki pa ng space run sa kabilang dulo oh," bulong ni baekhyun. ingay na lang ng aircon ang naririnig pati ang mahinang pagtawa ni chanyeol na para bang... _grabe naman po ito Lord???_

hindi umimik si chanyeol at lalo pang siniksik ang sarili kay baekhyun. in short, nakapatong na ang isang legs nito sa waist ni b, easily enveloping the smaller in his embrace. wala naman na tuloy nagawa si baekhyun, syempre.

baekhyun settled in and took a deep breath. okay na siguro ito, ngayong gabi lang naman eh. bahala na kung makakatulog siya ng maayos o hindi.

and maybe, loneliness has exited his unit for tonight after all. for once in his life, baekhyun felt like he's finally home and safe.

*

in all honesty, hindi naman virgin si baekhyun pagdating sa mga dating apps. tinder? check. bumble? check na check (inaya kasi siya ni nana dati na gumamit. well, as a premature pokpok at that time, um-oo naman siya). grindr? SYEMPRE. hello??? saan pa ba tumatambay karamihan ng mga bakla 'di ba.

pero sobrang tagal na kasi noong last time niyang gumamit. inuninstall niya na rin ang mga dating apps niya dahil it reminds him of his past that should already be forgotten. kaya naman shokot na shokot today ang ating bida sa kung sino ang nakita niya habang nakapila siya sa coco today.

si heechul kim, 'yung nameet niya sa grindr years ago at naging boyfriend niya ng matagal.

"libre mo ah?" tumawa ng mahina 'yung lalaking nasa likod niya. unknowingly ngumisi si baekhyun pero hindi maalis 'yung kaba na nararamdaman niya bigla. "matcha slush akin,"

"umiinom ka pala nun?" tinurn ni baekhyun 'yung ulo niya sa likod at hinarap si chanyeol, nakataas ang kilay at nakatingin sakaniya. "pero yeol, may bubulong ako sa'yo. baba mo ulo mo dali,"

ibinaba ni chanyeol ang ulo niya, sakto lang para marinig niya ang sasabihin ni baekhyun at ipinatong ang braso sa balikat nito.

in short, mukha talaga silang magjowang naglalandian. 'yung tipong kaiinisan mo kasi ang cute nilang dalawa at dahil ipinapamukha sa'yong single ka.

"'yung lalaki na nagaantay ng order sa dulo... 'yung nakapolo na puti tapos stripes 'yung design... kita mo ba? parang mahogany 'yung kulay ng buhok?"

"oh? bakit? 'yung mukhang babae ba? 'di ko type,"

"gagooo hindi kasi," natawa si baekhyun sa input ni chanyeol. "ex ko 'yan,"

"ha?" medyo napalakas ang pagsasalita ni chanyeol kaya nakaattract sila ng tao. isa na run ay si heechul, straight na nakatingin sakanilang dalawa pero hindi pa narerealize ni baekhyun dahil busy siya kakapalo sa braso ni chanyeol. nakakahiya! "'yung nakatingin satin ngayon? seryoso?"

biglang napatigil si baekhyun at nahihiyang nagwave ng kamay kay heechul. nginitian siya ni heechul at nagwave rin ng kamay. nakita ni baekhyun na kinuha nito ang inorder niyang milktea at lumakad papalapit sakaniya.

_sheeeeet anong gagawin ko???!!!_

"baekhyun!" masayang bati ni heechul kay baekhyun. "long time no see. boyfriend mo?"

"he—heenim! long time no see rin. hin—"

"oo, boyfriend niya. chanyeol park," naglahad ng kamay si chanyeol ('yung braso niya nga pala nakasabit pa rin sa balikat ni baekhyun) at kinamayan naman siya ni heechul.

"nice! pogi ng jowa mo ah, san mo nakuha 'yan? share mo naman diyan. sa grindr din ba?"

"ano ba! ang ingay mo!" pabirong pinalo ni baekhyun si heechul sa braso kaya natawa naman ang dalawa niyang kasama. "hindi na ako naggaganun!"

"dapat lang. kung ako rin sa'yo 'di na ako gagamit nun kung nakilala ko na 'to," tinuro ni heechul si chanyeol. nahihiyang tumawa naman si chanyeol sakaniya. "anyway, it's good to see you. catch up naman tayo next time... kung papayag jowa mo? haha. pero no harm, pare. quits na kami niyan ni baekhyun, wala ka na dapat ikase—"

"sige na, sige na! umalis ka na!" pabirong sabi ni baekhyun habang tinutulak ang katawan ni heechul palabas ng coco. "ichachat na lang kita. shoo,"

"sige, una na ako ah. ingat kayong dalawa," sabi ni heechul at nakipag-apir pa kay baekhyun. "lalo ka na ikaw, pre, ingat ka riyan," tinapik ni heechul si chanyeol sa balikat at nagwave ng kamay bago umalis.

"so... boyfriend pala ha," panunukso ni baekhyun kay chanyeol. natawa naman si chanyeol bigla. "crush mo ko no?"

"oo," confident na sinabi ni chanyeol. nanlaki naman ang mata ni baekhyun sa gulat. "joke lang. panic ka?"

"nakakainis ka!" nagpout si baekhyun at pinagpapalo ang braso ni chanyeol (alam mo sis, tsansing ka). tinawanan lang siya ni chanyeol at kinurot sa pisngi.

bakit ba naman kasi ang tagal naman kasi ng turn nila sa pila, ano ba 'yan.

*

noong high school si baekhyun, hindi naman talaga siya mahilig magkape. sa katunayan, college na niya nalaman ang importance ng coffee lalo na kung gusto mong magpuyat tuwing may exam kang kailangan mong ipasa o may thesis kang tatapusin kasi walang ginagawa 'yung groupmate mong tamad at pancit canton lang ang ambag.

actually hindi na rin napansin ni baekhyun na hinahanap-hanap na ng katawan niya 'yung kape, probably because sa four years of stay niya sa college, 'yun ang naging katuwang niya sa umaga't gabi.

napansin niya na lang noong nagtatrabaho siya. may instance kasi na malelate na talaga siya kaya hindi niya nagawang magkape. dumakot na lang siya ng malamig na pandesal na nakahain sa mesa (pagkabukas niya may palaman nang itlog. thank you Lord talaga kay kyungsoo) sa pagmamadali. kaya ayun, buong araw malata si badette dahil hindi nakapagkape. kaya naman nasanay na si baekhyun na parating bumili ng coffee sa starbucks malapit sa dati niyang trabaho bago siya pumasok.

hindi naman pala na-orient si baekhyun na dun din niya makikilala 'yung magiging (ex) boyfriend niya after kay heechul, which is si dean. one month naging sila at three weeks muna silang nagdate, so bale almost two months na rin pala. nagbreak din sila later on dahil sa clashing of personalities.

"baek?"

"uy—dean?" nanlaki ang mata ni baekhyun. may hawak siyang coffee jelly frappé sa isang kamay, cellphone at tissue naman dun sa kabila. "h—hello! uy! musta na?"

nginitian siya ni dean at nagshrug ito sakaniya. "same old. barista pa rin. nalipat lang ng branch. ikaw ba?"

buti na lang at wala pa masyadong tao sa starbucks (malapit sa condo nila ni kyungsoo) ngayon kaya pwede pa silang magsmall talk kahit papano. hindi hassle.

"okay lang naman din. catch up tayo sometime?" lumapit si baekhyun sa counter at naglean in para marinig ni dean ang ibubulong niya. "nakakahiya sa manager mo. baka mawalan ka pa ng trabaho,"

tumawa si dean sa sinabi niya at umiling. "sure. just... message me anytime. same number pa rin,"

"okay, i'll do," baekhyun gave him a soft smile and sighed. "it's nice seeing you again, dean—"

"teka, bago ka pala umalis," ani dean. "boyfriend mo ba 'yung lalaking matangkad... laging naka-all black?"

unconsciously napangiti si baekhyun sa sinabi ni dean at nag-shrug. "bakit?"

"ano kasi..." nahihiyang tumawa si dean at hinaplos ang batok. trait niya ito kapag nahihiya. "fan ako nung banda niya eh... baka naman pwede makuha autograph niya?"

"sige. sama ko siya kapag nagkita tayo, okay lang?"

"oo—oo naman!" tumango si dean sakaniya at ngumiti. "ingat ka papasok sa work,"

"salamat. ikaw din," tinanguan siya ni baekhyun at lumabas na ng starbucks.

sakto naman pagkalabas niya, nandun na ang grab na binook niya. mukhang swerte at maganda 'tong araw na 'to ah.

*

**chanyeol**  
lunch?  
daan ako office mo

  
**baekhyun**  
uhm ok  
pero til 1:30 lang me ah :(

  
**chanyeol**  
okay lang hahahaha  
gusto lang naman kita kasabay maglunch

  
**baekhyun**  
asan ka ba HAHA

  
**chanyeol**  
studio hahaha  
malapit na lang sa office niyo eh

  
**baekhyun**  
okay ingat!  
don't text while driving

  
**chanyeol**  
okay

  
**baekhyun**  
ANO BA HAHA wag sabi

  
**chanyeol**  
okay di na

  
**baekhyun**  
[angry emoji]

after thirty minutes, tinext ulit siya ni chanyeol para sabihing nasa baba na siya. dali-dali namang nag-log si baekhyun at tumingin sa orasan ng phone niya, 12:20 pa naman. may time pa.

noong nakababa na siya ng office building, namataan niya ang itim na fortuner ni chanyeol na naka-park sa tabi. napangiti si baekhyun at madaling nagpunta papunta run at dahan-dahang kumatok sa window ng shotgun seat. binuksan ni baekhyun ang pinto at sumakay, immediately putting on a seatbelt dahil safety first po tayo rito and also because we should be a good role model for our fellow citizens. chos.

"saan mo ako dadalhin?" tanong ni baekhyun. ngumisi si chanyeol sakaniya at tumgin.

"pwede na ba kita idiretso sa simbahan?" biro ni chanyeol. naramdaman ni baekhyun ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. "ah, hindi pala muna. ibabahay muna kita,"

"ano ba!" pabirong pinalo ni baekhyun ang [read: malaking] braso ni chanyeol. "'wag kang magbibiro nang ganun,"

"pero pano kung hindi naman biro, baek?"

may long pause. shet. ang immediate reaction ng utak ni baekhyun ay magpanic kaya 'yun ang ginagawa niya ngayon.

_SHET SHET anong sasabihin ko ANONG GAGAWIN KO HA HALA WASSAP MGA KA-TAURUS ANO DAPAT KONG GAWIN???????_

"ewan ko sa'yo," tumawa na lang si baekhyun sakanya.

hindi naman malayo ang pupuntahan nilang mall kaya nakarating sila run after fifteen minutes. dinala ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa paborito nitong chinese restaurant.

pagkaupo nila sa loob, agad silang umorder ng makakain dahil quarter to one na. habang inaantay nila 'yung order, patuloy silang nagdaldalan ni chanyeol.

baekhyun definitely likes chanyeol's company. masaya ito kasama. never ata silang nagkaroon ng dull moment, except na lang kapag medyo nagaaway sila sa kung sino ang magbabayad. si chanyeol kasi ang mapilit na siya na ang magbayad, kaya minsan hindi na rin siya pinipigilan ni baekhyun at hinahayaan na lang.

sa totoo lang, chanyeol isn't bad at all. sa language ni baekhyun, pweds na. he's cute, mabait, considerate at understanding. he's also humorous, which is, a plus for baekhyun. okay, sige aaminin niya na, he likes the borta guy. hindi dahil marami na itong nagawa sakanya... he likes chanyeol because he's chanyeol, eh. minsan naiimagine niya nga na nagdedate talaga sila for real... pero hanggang imagine na lang 'yun. ayaw niyang irisk ang friendship nila ni chanyeol dahil baka maawkward ito kapag bigla siyang umamin.

baekhyun rarely gets scared. maliban na lang siguro sa mga insekto at sa amoy ng cucumber. pero siya talaga 'yung type of person na hindi mabilis matakot kaya usually, sa lahat ng mga naging ex niya, siya palagi ang umaamin. pero... as for chanyeol's case... takot siya umamin bigla and he doesn't know why.

naniniwala naman si baekhyun sa reciprocal liking... pero hindi talaga niya kayang i-risk eh. he doesn't want to lose chanyeol as a friend. kung bakit ba naman kasi naimbento 'tong fee—

"huy, baekhyun!"

"oh? ano?" nagblink si baekhyun sakanya. tinawanan naman siya ni chanyeol.

"'di ka na nakikinig. 'wag mo kasi akong isipin,"

"ang kapal!" tumawa si baekhyun. "bakit nga?"

"ano na nangyari run sa plano mo?" tanong ni chanyeol pagkatapos niyang sumubo ng yang chow na may kasamang sweet and sour pork. sarapy! "tungkol sa mga ex mo,"

"ha... ewan," nagshrug si baekhyun sakanya at bumuntong hininga habang pinopoke ang piraso ng brasied beef sa plato niya. "parang ayoko na nga eh,"

"oh? bakit?" takang tanong ni chanyeol.

"eh kasi..." nagtrail si baekhyun at bumuntong hininga. "wala. ayoko na. siguro ang last chance ko na lang talaga ay si donghae,"

"oh..." tumango si chanyeol sakanya at patuloy na kumain.

their atmosphere suddenly became awkward as they finished off their meal. for baekhyun, very unusual ito dahil parang kanina nga lang daldal ng daldal si chanyeol... tapos nung napunta sa usapang exes ni baekhyun biglang natahimik.

he internally sighed and sinubo 'yung huling piece ng braised beef. ang weird talaga. he thought.

but maybe, without his knowledge, chanyeol thought of the same too.

*

weeks passed, patuloy ang routine ng buhay ni baekhyun. so far, hindi pa naman niya namemeet 'yung pangsiyam niyang ex. he's honestly thankful because he doesn't need another stress in his life. medyo stressed na rin kasi siya sa work at sa mga iba pang iniintindi niya sa buhay.

madalas na siyang nagdidinner sa unit nila ni kyungsoo kesa kumain sa labas. namimiss niya na rin kasi ito kasabay kumain dahil minsan na lang sila magkita. kung magkita man sila, weekends lang. tsaka nakakatipid din siya sa gastos. ayon nga kay kyungsoo, _sige sagot ko na pagkain, sagot mo na kuwento. ganyan ka naman parati._ na cinounterfeit niya naman ng, _as if naman 'di ka natutuwa sa mga kuwento ko no!!!!_

habang sila naman ni chanyeol... ayun. ganun pa rin. naghahang out pa rin sila at napapadalas na ito lately. although ramdam naman ni baekhyun na para silang may unspoken rule... or so he thinks dahil type niya nga si chanyeol.

but still... hindi siya magcoconfess. 'yung sinabi niya last time tungkol sa ex niya, joke lang naman talaga 'yun. maybe he also wanted to see donghae sometime in the future, pero not because he wants him back in his life. kumbaga, it's nice to see your ninth ex and catch up. ganun lang.

ganito kasi 'yan, everytime na pauwi si baekhyun, napapaisip siya bigla at napapareflect sa mga nagawa niya these past few months. habang nakaearphones with opm hits 2005 na nagpe-play sa spotify ng phone niya, narealize niya na kapag ex, ex na 'yun. wala nang explanations needed para makipagbalikan pa. also, whenever he sees any of them, he's reminded of his past na hindi na dapat balikan pa kasi nga tapos na. he's also reminded of his old self na he doesn't want to remember. he's grown so much as a person, kaya parang ang cringe lang kapag naaalala niya mga pinaggagagawa niya dati.

bahala na kung magkajowa pa siya. okay lang naman kung hindi. sarili niya muna ang uunahin niya this time. he hopes.

*

busy si chanyeol sa preparations nung album na irerelease ng banda niya kaya ngayong 11 pm lang siya nakauwi. pagod na pagod na siya, pero kaya pa naman. 'yung competitiveness niya pinapalagan 'yung pagod na nararamdaman niya eh.

tumigil siya sa pinto ng unit niya at nagtaka kung bakit bukas ito. as far as he could remember... dinouble check niya naman kung nakalock ito bago siya umalis. _ampucha, magnanakaw ba 'to? 'wag lang talaga niyang galawin mga instruments ko._

he slowly opened the door, better to be safe than sorry si gago eh kaya ang bagal ng kilos. his mind went blank when he saw who it is.

"welcome home, babe!"

_shet. babae. na hindi ko matandaan kung sino._

umakap bigla sakanya 'yung babae. hindi naman gumalaw si chanyeol at naestatwa sa kinatatayuan niya. _shet, sino 'to? at bakit may access 'to sa unit ko?_ kasi hindi naman nagbibigay ng susi si chanyeol sa mga nakaka-fling o one night stand niya.

"how did you get here inside of my condo? trespassing ka," inalis ni chanyeol ang pagkakaakap nung babae sakanya at careful na inilapag sa sahig 'yung electric guitar na dala niya. natawa naman bigla 'yung babae sakanya. napakunot naman siya ng noo.

"okay... i think you don't remember me," the girl sighed and walked towards his couch to sit. she crossed her legs muna before magsalita ulit. "i'm luna, remember? we own this condo unit so... i have my ways,"

_oh. puta. hassle._

"oh?" tumango sakanya si chanyeol. nakatayo pa rin siya. hindi siya uupo. baka kung ano pa gawin nito sakanya eh. "what brought you here?"

"babe, don't you think that's a stupid question to ask?" tumayo 'yung luna at nilapitan siya. "we haven't seen each other for so long... of course i've been missing you a lot,"

"i think i already made it clear to you last time," chanyeol sighed. okay, naaalala niya na kung sino 'tong ate girl na 'to. "hindi na ako pumapangalawang beses, luna. nakakailang punta ka na rito asking for the same thing. i suggest you to stop,"

"it's okay, sanay ako sa mga pa-hard to get," luna smiled at him. alam naman ni chanyeol na sarcastic ito. _spoiled brat! gusto ko nang magpahinga!_ "come on... don't you want to try for another?"

"i don't. that's final," chanyeol firmly told her then grabbed her arm para paalisin na. hindi naman niya sinasadya na saktan, eh kaso pagod na pagod na nga siya eh. hindi na niya kayang makipagbardagulan pa. gusto niya na matulog.

habang hawak si luna, pumunta silang dalawa sa harapan ng front door para palabasin na 'yung babae. tables have turned noong biglang kumawala si luna sa hawak niya, grabbed his cheek and forcefully kissed him.

_tangina_.

"chanye— oh my god,"

_tangina ulit. si baekhyun._

oo, hindi kayo nagkakamali. si baekhyun, nakatayo sa labas ng unit niya. at napakatanga niya lang talaga dahil nakalimutan pala niya isara 'yung pinto kaya medyo open ito, dahilan para makita ni baekhyun na may kahalikan siyang babae. _putangina._

nakita niya ang panlalaki ng mga singkit na mata ni baekhyun bago ito slowly umatras... at biglang umalis. rinig na rinig ni chanyeol ang pagsara ng pinto nito na medyo napalakas.

while the girl... she's still trying hard to let him open his mouth up. chanyeol internally sighed and forcefully pushed her away. kung ano man ang nananalaytay na confidence sa dugo nito, he's envious. he honestly wouldn't do the same thing to anyone.

"come on..." luna tugged on his shirt. chanyeol stared at her seriously before grabbing her again sa shoulders.

"umalis ka na. 'wag ka nang babalik dito ulit,"

that was his last words bago niya pinush si ate girl sa labas ng unit niya and before he locked his door.

_putangina hassle. ano nang iisipin ni baekhyun niyan?_

feeling niya hindi siya tuloy makakatulog kahit antok na antok na siya. he doesn't want baekhyun to misunderstand what he saw... pero wala eh. gusto niya sana habulin kaso for sure, nasa labas pa si luna ng unit niya. and also baka ayaw ni baekhyun kausapin siya tonight dahil baka... ewan. he hopes nagselos si baekhyun, pero pinalabas niya lang din sa sarili niya na sobrang gago niya talaga para isipin 'yung ganun.

fuck this night.

*

**baekhyun**  
soo :-(  
miss you  
musta japan

  
**kyungsoo**  
sobrang ganda rito baekhyun.  
sana sumama ka samin ni jongin.

  
**baekhyun**  
nakakahiya naman magleave agad sa work hahaha  
pwede ka bang... tawagan?  
may ginagawa ka ba now

  
**kyungsoo**  
wala naman. nasa airbnb na kami ngayon.  
kakauwi lang namin galing sa ichiran.  
busy manood si jongin ng one piece kaya okay.  
video call ka.

agad namang pinress ni baekhyun ang button para makapagvideo call sila ni kyungsoo. mabilis naman itong sinagot ni kyungsoo at naghello sakanya... pero bigla itong napalitan ng gulat noong nakita niya ang itsura ni baekhyun.

"baek—baekhyun, umiyak ka ba?" nagaalalang tanong ni kyungsoo. inadjust nito ang laptop screen bago nagpatuloy. "anong nangyari sa'yo?"

"soo..." nagpausa si baekhyun at medyo humikbi. "masakit pala,"

"ang alin?" tanong ni kyungsoo. biglang nagshift ang attention nito sa malayo, siguro ineexplain kay jongin na si baekhyun ang kausap nya dahil hindi na makita ni baekhyun ng malinaw ang screen ng phone niya dahil blurry na ang vision niya. "tungkol sa ex mo ba 'yan? sabi naman kasi sa'yo 'wag mo nang gawin 'yun eh. makini—"

"soo... hindi," tumigil sa paghikbi si baekhyun at pinunasan ang mata.

"ha? eh kanino?" takang tanong ni kyungsoo. biglang nanliit ang mga mata nito, isa sa mga habit niya kapag may nasesense siyang alam niyang tama siya. "kay chanyeol ba 'yan?"

hindi umimik si baekhyun. wala siyang sinabi o ginawa. narinig niya naman ang buntong hininga ni kyungsoo.

"hay nako... baekhyun," ani kyungsoo. "alam mo namang delikado magkafeelings dun sa lalaking 'yun eh. for sure... alam mo namang ang reputation niya 'di ba?"

wala nang nagawa si baekhyun kung hindi tumango. oo, alam niya naman talaga. hindi sakaniya sinabi ni chanyeol directly pero alam niya naman na talaga 'yun nung una pa lang. pero kasi... madaling mahalin si chanyeol. mabait ito, palaging game sa lahat ng mga trip ni baekhyun at maalalahanin. sino ba namang hindi magkakagusto sa taong tulad niya?

"ano bang ginawa niya sa'yo? kwento mo nga,"

"wala naman siyang ginawa sakin," ani baekhyun at suminghot bago magpatuloy. dahilan kung bakit medyo napa-scrunch 'yung mukha ni kyungsoo sabay sabing _mandiri ka nga! isinga mo 'yan!_ "kanina kasi pupunta dapat ako sa unit niya. tapos ayun may kahalikan pala siyang babae... nakita ko mismo sa harap ko,"

hindi umimik si kyungsoo. alam naman ni kyungsoo na ang need lang ni baekhyun ngayon ay 'yung mapapakinggan siya sa problema niya.

"ang... hirap pala no?" mahinang tumawa si baekhyun pero ramdam ni kyungsoo 'yung sakit. para bang biglang tumatagos sa screen ng laptop niya. "bakit nga ba kasi ako nadala sa mga salita niya... sa mga ikinikilos niya..." nagpause si baekhyun para suminga. "bakit sa lahat ng pwede akong magkagusto—sakanya pa?"

tumawa ng malungkot si baekhyun while he shook his head. ang tanga lang talaga.

"supposedly tutulungan niya ako makipagbalikan sa isa sa mga ex ko e," ani baekhyun. "e bakit ganito 'yung nangyari? ang tanga-tanga ko lang. tama ka nga siguro kyungsoo. matigas ang ulo ko at hindi ako nakikinig palagi sa mga sinasabi mo,"

kyungsoo sighed again and fixed his eyeglasses. narinig ni baekhyun ang pagsigaw ni jongin ng _nandito ako para sa'yo baekhyun!_ kaya nasita tuloy ito ni kyungsoo at sinabing _manahimik ka muna by! manood ka na lang, pwede?_ kaya biglang natawa si baekhyun ng mahina.

"hindi ka naman tanga baekhyun," panimula ni kyungsoo. "ay... oo tanga ka nga pala. pero tandaan mong hindi katangahan ang pagkagusto sa isang tao. maling pagkagusto, oo, pero anong magagawa mo? 'yun pinili ng puso mo magustuhan e,"

tumango na lang si baekhyun sakanya at patuloy na nakinig.

"hindi rin naman kita masisisi kung nagustuhan mo si chanyeol... pero sana aware ka kung kelan ka na titigil," kyungsoo sighed. "unahin mo muna 'yung sarili mo. 'wag kang feeling superhero palagi. bigyan mo naman ng pagmamahal 'yung sarili mo... kasi alam kong alam mong deserve mo 'yun,"

walang masabi si baekhyun. tama naman kasi si kyungsoo eh. alam na alam ng bestfriend niya lahat ng nangyayari sakanya kaya alam din ni kyungsoo kung ano ang mga tamang sasabihin sa katangahan na palagi niyang ginagawa.

"thank you, bestie," nagbuntong hininga si baekhyun at pinunasan ang traces ng luha sa pisngi niya. "thank you kasi palagi kang nandyan. ilang beses na akong nagaganito, pero hindi ka pa rin nagsasawa," naiyak ulit si baekhyun.

sa totoo lang kasi, hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya sa buhay niya kung wala si kyungsoo. baka nabaliw na siguro siya.

"palagi akong nandito para sa'yo, baekhyun. magbago man ang ikot ng mundo," nginitian siya ni kyungsoo. "tama na kakaiyak mo. ang panget mo kapag umiiyak ka,"

natawa naman si baekhyun at tumango. maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam na rin siya.

tumingin siya sa wall clock ng kwarto niya at nakitang 2 am na ng umaga.

he desperstely needed a drink tonight kaya lalabas siya. wapakels kung anong oras na.

*

nakarating si baekhyun sa bar after a ten minute walk. thank God talaga ang ganda ng placement ng condo building nila. malapit sa mga kainan, sa mga bar... mahal nga lang din ang renta pero sulit naman.

maraming tao, as usual. it's already 2:10 am, sabado na at lalong marami ang paparty mamaya when the clock hits at 3 am. he squeezed himself sa entrance dahil ang daming nakatambay pa run, 'yung iba naninigarilyo tapos 'yung iba may inaantay siguro. he doesn't really care... honestly. basta malasing siya tonight at makalimutan ang sakit, okay na siya run.

dumiretso siya agad sa bar counter and find himself a place to sit. buti na lang at hindi na masyadong matao dahil busy na 'yung iba makipagmomol or i-grind 'yung sarili nila sa strangers sa dance floor... most probably, kaya he settled himself sa gitna para easy access sa bartender.

he ordered himself a light drink muna para steady pace habang nagdedecide kung ano ba talaga 'yung ginagawa niya sa buhay niya at kung bakit siya ganito. bakit nga ba ang malas niya pagdating sa ganito?

don't get him wrong ah. he's not on the rush naman kasi he believes na hindi naman paunahan ang paghahanap ng the one (kahit parang 'yun ang ginagawa niya kasi ang dami niya nang naging ex). ang kaso kasi... isn't it nice if someone would stay because of you? 'yung tipong magtatagal 'yung relationship niyo, ganun ba? baekhyun is a hopeless romantic kaya naiisip niya 'yung mga ganyan.

maya-maya lang ay nagorder na siya ng hard drink dahil feel niya lang na gusto niya na malasing agad. he knows na drinking alcohol is just a short time escape. kapag sober na siya, wala na siyang choice kundi harapin na talaga 'yung sakit na nararamdaman niya.

baekhyun suddenly chuckled. _grabe lang, para sa pagibig nagkakaganito ako?_ he didn't knew when that started either. siguro si chanyeol ang nagtrigger ng ganito niyang emotions.

chanyeol. ayan nanaman. si chanyeol nanaman.

alam niyo, he really believes na ang stupid niya talaga para mahulog sa lalaking 'yun. based on his reputation, parang hindi kasi talaga siya katiwa-tiwalang bigyan ng feelings. ang kaso kasi... kapag feelings na ang umiiral... biglang natatanga si baekhyun.

siguro nga, tama si kyungsoo sa lahat ng aspeto. kailangan niya muna sigurong hanapin at mahalin 'yung sarili niya. masyado na niyang inaabuso 'yung sarili niya dahil sa mga nagiging ex niya eh.

baekhyun ordered another after another. hindi na nga niya nabilang kung nakakailang order na ba siya, pero ang alam lang niya, medyo umiikot na 'yung panigin niya.

"hey—hey, baekhyun?"

napalingon si baekhyun sa likod niya at nakita si donghae. _shet, si donghae lee?!_ 'yung ex niya na sinasabi niya kay chanyeol. grabe naman ang timing talaga.

nakilala niya si donghae through their mutual friends pero hindi rin sila nagtagal. mutual breakup naman dahil wala na silang time sa isa't isa at nagkakalabuan na.

"hey, kamusta?" tinapik siya ni donghae at umupo sa empty barstool sa tabi niya. "tagal na natin 'di nagkita ah,"

baekhyun already feels light-headed. baka kung anu-ano na ang masabi niya, pero okay lang. bahala na.

"oooh—my ex! hi!" maligalig niyang bati. "i'm fine pa naman! like hello... see... i'm still sober, ya'know?"

"you're still the same baekhyun, huh?" donghae chuckled then tinapik siya sa balikat. "ihahatid na kita,"

"ha—but why!!!" baekhyun unconsciously pouted. ganito siya kapag nagtatantrums. "i still want to drink pa eh! ex lang kita 'no, kaya 'wag mo akong pagbawalan,"

"ex na may pake sa'yo, baekhyun," sumeryoso na si donghae. hindi siya pinansin ni baekhyun at patuloy na ininom 'yung shot na bagong bigay sakanya. donghae sighed and grabbed for baekhyun's phone na swerte namang nakapatong sa bar counter.

he used baekhyun's fingerprint to unlock his phone and went to his call logs. ang pangalan agad na kyungsoo ang bumungad kay donghae, obviously because he's the last person baekhyun contacted. eh takot si donghae kay kyungsoo... kaya probably the next person na lang tatawagan niya with the name of... ano ito... cpark?

donghae immediately pressed call. he can't let baekhyun stay in a place like this lalo na't mukhang lasing na ito. baka may mangyari pang masama sa ex niya at kainin pa siya ng konsensya niya.

[hello?] sagot noong lalaki sa kabilang linya. [baekhyun? look, i'm so—]

"hello?"

[he—hello? sino 'to? nasaan si baekhyun? anong—] ramdam ni donghae ang galit nung lalaki sa kabilang linya. he can't help but slightly laugh.

"chill, pare. harmless ako," ani donghae. "si donghae 'to. friend niya. bale, nakita ko si baekhyun sa bar at mukhan—"

[donghae?] natigilan 'yung lalaki ng ilang saglit. [nasaan si baekhyun?]

"dito sa bar malapit lang sa unit niya," donghae simply said. "hey, can you fetch him? he's drunk and ayoko siyang iwa—"

[i'll be there in five.] ani noong lalaki at pinatay ang call. donghae frowned and placed baekhyun's phone back on its place.

true to his words, the cpark guy arrived after... four minutes nga lang ata at hingal na hingal, halatang tumakbo ng sobrang bilis. makikipagkamay sana so donghae pero chanyeol quickly invested his attention to baekhyun, putting his hands on baekhyun's back para alalayan ito.

"salamat," chanyeol simply said to him. donghae nodded at him and smiled before leaving.

*

_nasusuka ako._ baekhyun can't even remember when was the last freaking time he got drunk like this. siguro noong college pa dahil stressed siya sa exams.

absentmindedly siyang kumapit sa kung sino man ang may hawak sakanya. parang pamilyar... it somehow doesn't feel right????

"baekhyun—" ani nung lalaki. ilang seconds pa bago narealize ni baekhyun na si chanyeol. _tangina si chanyeol 'yung umaalalay sakin ngayon!!!!! paano 'to nangyari?_ "ano, susuka ka b—"

"don't touch me," inalis agad ni baekhyun ang pagkakaalalay nito sakanya. syempre, makulit si chanyeol at hindi inalis 'yung kamay nito sa bewang at braso ni baekhyun. baekhyun felt irritated. "ano ba!"

"fuck, baek," chanyeol snapped at him at napahilamos ito sa mukha. baekhyun's eyes widened in annoyance. _anong karapatan neto magalit sakin ha????_ "don't make this difficult for me. ano ha, ganyan ka na ba talaga ka-desperado makipagbalikan sa mga ex mo kaya nakipagkit—"

"stupid!" hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun at lumapit ito kay chanyeol at pinagsusuntok ang dibdib nito. "i wasn't trying to reconcile with him! kung alam mo lang kung bakit ako nandun," natigilan si baekhyun at nagsimula nang maluha. "tangina... bakit kasi ikaw pa? out of all people? ikaw pa?"

"what are you talking about?" chanyeol frowned at him. "kung tungkol nanaman 'to sa ex mo, bakit ba kasi nakikipagbalikan ka pa sa mga 'yan? 'wag kang maghanap ng iba pa—"

"putangina, hindi nga kasi 'yun!" naiinis na ng sobra si baekhyun. ganun lang ba ang tingin ni chanyeol sakanya? "gusto kita! gustong gusto! at nafufrustrate na ako dahil bakit ikaw pa?"

nanahimik silang dalawa. buti na lang at wala nang masyadong tao sa labas dahil 3 am na ng umaga.

"kung alam mo lang 'yung pakiramdam chanyeol..." humikbi si baekhyun. "hihilingin mo na lang na sana hindi ka na nagkagusto sa iba ulit, kasi masakit eh. masakit dito oh," tinuro ni baekhyun kung nasan 'yung puso niya and bitterly laughed. "siguro 'di ka pa nakakaranas ng ganito kaya hindi mo ako maiintindihan."

"look, baekhyun," lumapit sakanya si chanyeol pero lumayo si baekhyun. masakit pala. "i'm sorry, hindi ko rin kasi ala—"

"it's okay, chanyeol," tumango si baekhyun pero may mga luha pa rin sa mga mata niya. "wala naman akong karapatan kasi. siguro tama ka nga... hindi ko kailangan ng iba para mapunan kung ano 'yung kulang sakin," baekhyun bitterly laughed and wiped off the tear stains on his cheek. "siguro kailangan ko munang mapagisa, chanyeol,"

"baek..." sinubukan ni chanyeol na kunin ang kamay ni baekhyun pero he immediately shook his head and backed away. "baek, sorry—"

"sorry para saan? 'wag kang magsorry kasi wala kang kasalanan," baekhyun shook his head again then tinapik si chanyeol sa balikat. "mauuna na ako,"

baekhyun slowly walked away habang nakatingin pa rin kay chanyeol. maya-maya pa ay dumiretso na ito ng tingin... and all chanyeol could do was to mumble _pero gusto rin kita..._ in the silence stretch of air while watching baekhyun's back... slowly fading from his sight.

*

kabado si baekhyun. hindi dahil sa wala siyang pambayad sa mamahaling resto na ito... kundi dahil mamemeet niya nanaman si junmyeon pagkatapos ng ilang buwan. siguro na rin dahil nagkaroon siya ng war flashbacks bigla dahil dito rin sa mismong italian resto na 'to nakipagbreak si junmyeon sakanya.

he's silently fiddling his fingers on his seat. _kung bakit nga ba kasi ako pumayag at the first place... hindi ko rin alam talaga!!! ang tanga lang!!!_

ilang weeks na rin pala ang nakalipas simula nung huli silang nagkita at nagusap ni chanyeol... maybe two weeks na? o three? hindi na rin alam ni baekhyun sa totoo lang. nilunod niya na kasi ang sarili niya sa trabaho kaya nakakalimutan niya na ang ibang mga bagay.

"hey—sorry, did i made you wait?"

shet. ayan na si junmyeon.

agad na umiling si baekhyun and gave him an awkward smile.

"no, kakarating ko lang din," he lied. actually, fifteen minutes na siyang nagaantay.

"have you ordered na?" junmyeon casually asked as he flipped through the menu. baekhyun pursed his lips at umiling. this awkward silence is killing him. hindi siya sanay.

"junmyeon—"

"baek—"

natawa sila parehas dahil accidentally silang nagsabay. pinauna na siya ni baekhyun magsalita. junmyeon nodded at him and cleared his throat before siya nagsalita.

"i just wanted to say sorry..." panimula niya. "sobrang asshole ko, narealize ko. i've been wanting to message you to apologize pero baka hindi ka pa ready makipagusap sakin ulit... kaya ngayon lang ako nakapagsorry,"

tumango naman si baekhyun. naiintindihan naman niya dahil tama naman si junmyeon sa mga sinasabi niya.

"okay... i'm going to admit i cheated. that's why i'm sorry because ako 'yung nagkulang, hindi ikaw," junmyeon shyly rubbed his nape habang iniiwas ang tingin kay baekhyun. "nakakahiya ako, 'no?"

"okay na 'yung nagsorry ka, tanggap ko na," ani baekhyun. "actually, matagal ko nang tanggap... eversince pa nung nahuli kita na may iba... kasi wala naman akong choice kundi tanggapin,"

"that's why i invited you over for dinner, baek," tumaas bigla ang kilay ni baekhyun sakanya. may iba pang dahilan? hindi lang ba para magsorry siya? "i wanted to... no—let's try again,"

_HA? NUDAW????? ANONG TRY AGAIN TRY AGAIN KA DYAN????_ isip ni baekhyun. natawa siya ng bahagya kaya napakunot ang noo ni junmyeon.

"i mean... you don't have to say yes naman right now. i can wa—"

"jun... ayoko na," ani baekhyun. junmyeon raised a brow at him and mumbled, _'sorry?'_ "inaaccept ko 'yung sorry mo, pero ayoko na i-try ulit..."

"why?" natawa si junmyeon. baekhyun suddenly frowned at him. "baek, look, i'm really so—"

"oo na, sige nga, tanggap ko na," baekhyun said at tumango sakanya. "pero mas mahal ko sarili ko, jun, sorry," sinarado ni baekhyun ang menu at tumayo na. "mauuna na ako. may lakad pa kasi ako," he lied and politely left their table. nakita niyang gulat ang mukha ni junmyeon kaya pasimple siyang napa-ismid.

_akala mo ikaw lang ang puwedeng mag-walk out ha._

*

halos isang buwan na rin pala simula nung iniwasan ni baekhyun si chanyeol. sa totoo lang, hindi na rin niya napapansin na umuuwi si chanyeol sa unit nito. baka naman nakikitulog sa iba... o baka naman nakikipaghook up ulit sa iba tapos... alam niyo na 'yun.

that thought suddenly made baekhyun frown. infairness naman ha, masakit pa rin. kahit naman hindi ito 'yung first time na hindi ni-reciprocate ang feelings ni baekhyun, masakit pa rin kasi talaga 'yung feeling of rejection. pero kasi naman... pano ka matututo kung hindi ka marereject?

"sesamé oil, oyster sauce—"

"oo na, ma. alam ko na mga bibilhin ko, ma. ilang beses mo na inuulit, ma," natatawang sinabi ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo. nakakunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo sakanya.

"nung sinabi ko ban—"

"heeeep! okay na, okay na, ibang usapan na 'yan," tumango si baekhyun at tumayo na para makaalis. "aalis na ako,"

"sige. mag-ingat ka,"

binuksan ni baekhyun ang pinto ng unit at napahinto saglit sa may pinto para kapain 'yung pocket ng jacket niya. wallet, check. listahan, check. keys, check. i.d., check.

_tsk. ano ba naman 'tong jacket na 'to—_ isip niya habang inaayos ang jacket niya at mabagal na naglalakad. maya-maya lang ay bigla siyang nakabangga ng tao kaya agad siyang nag-sorry.

"hala... sorry! hindi ako tumitingi—chanyeol?" napahinto si baekhyun sa nakita. halata rin ang gulat sa mukha ni chanyeol noong nakita niyang si baekhyun ang kaharap niya.

kay baekhyun, para bang tumigil bigla ang oras at mundo sakanya. oa na kung oa, pero kasi... ang tagal na niyang hindi nakikita 'tong si chanyeol tapos biglang ganito???? _ano 'yan bakit may surprise entrance 'yan bigla sa buhay niya???_

nagkatitigan lang sila hanggang sa si chanyeol na ang unang nagfirst move. inakap niya bigla si baekhyun... kaya wala namang nagawa si baekhyun kundi akapin siya pabalik.

ilang minutes din silang nakaganun. pakiramdam ni baekhyun ay nagtataka na si kyungsoo kung bakit ang tagal niyang bumalik. eh sa katunayan hindi pa siya nakakaalis—

"i missed you," bulong sakanya ni chanyeol. "sorry, baek,"

umalis si baekhyun sa pagkakaakap at tumingin kay chanyeol. pero _hALA BAKIT NAMAN TEARY EYED!!!!! BAKIT SIYA NAPAPAIYAK AKALA KO BA DRAMA KO 'TO?????_

"sobrang namiss kita..." humikbi si chanyeol. "i'm really sorry... pero 'yung nangyari last month, hindi ko rin talaga alam na nandun siya sa unit ko. anak siya nung may ari ng condo na 'to kaya nagkaroon siya ng access,"

"sorry din," tumango si baekhyun sakanya. "masyado yata ako naging oa—"

"hindi ka oa, baekhyun," ani chanyeol. "ginawa mo 'yun para sa sarili mo dahil nasaktan kita. gets ko naman. pero sana pinagsalita mo muna ako bago ka tuluyang umalis..."

biglang napataas ang kilay ni baekhyun. _ano 'yun??? para sabihin saking hindi niya ako gu—_

"gusto rin kita," pagaamin ni chanyeol. lumaki naman ang mata ni baekhyun sa gulat._ HA???? MA??? ANO PO BA 'TO???? PRANK PO BA 'TO ILABAS NIYO HIDDEN CAMERA HOY!!!!_ "matagal na. pero hindi ko maamin kasi ayokong masira 'yung friendship natin. ngayon na lang kasi ako ulit nakaramdam ng genuine na pagkagusto sa ibang tao... pero ayoko kasing i-risk kung ano man 'yung meron tayo,"

hindi makapaniwala si baekhyun. natutuwa siya, oo, pero at the same time hindi rin talaga niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya.

"just—baek, please give me a chance to prove myself," sabi ni chanyeol. "liligawan kita. hindi kita minamadali... maghihintay ako,"

_mama????? SHET????? HINDI KO ALAM GAGAWIN KO?????_ nagpapanic na si baekhyun. aagree ba siya? o hindi? kasi may reputa—

"kung ano man 'yung naririnig mo sa iba tungkol sakin... give me a chance to prove them na hindi totoo 'yung mga 'yun," chanyeol bargained. lalong napapaisip si baekhyun. "please... baek..."

"oo na, sige na," tumango si baekhyun sakanya. kita naman sa mukha ni chanyeol 'yung tuwa, kaya bigla niyang inakap si baekhyun. natatawa namang sinuway ni baekhyun si chanyeol. "prove yourself to me,"

"i will... thank you, thank you," masayang sabi sakanya ni chanyeol bago kunin ang kamay niya at hinalikan. nagulat naman si baekhyun. "promise kong hindi ka magsisisi, b,"

"okay," tumango sakanya si baekhyun. "samahan mo nga ako, ayoko ng madrama talaga eh,"

hinila ni baekhyun si chanyeol papuntang elevator habang tumatawa. baka kasi nagtataka na si kyungsoo kung bakit wala pa siya. mahirap nang mapagalitan, 'no. pero ang alam niya lang, may balita siyang ichichika kay kyungsoo mamaya.

*

**chanyeol**  
ready ka na?

  
**baekhyun**  
oo  
ganda ba seats namin dyan

  
**chanyeol**  
oo naman  
ikaw pa ba?  
basta message mo ako kapag nandito na kayo

  
**baekhyun**  
okay hehe  
see you :)

  
**chanyeol**  
see you b :)

kasalukuyang nasa sasakyan ni jongin si kyungsoo at baekhyun ngayon. ininvite kasi sila ni chanyeol sa kanilang local gig sa may makati to promote their new album. yes, album!!! after ilang buwan ng paghihirap, nagkaroon na rin ng album ang band ni chanyeol kaya back to square one sila ulit. pero balita naman ni baekhyun ay may mga tv guestings din sila... pero priority ata muna nila ang mga nagiinvite sakanila na mga local pub kasi mas gusto nila 'yung nakikipaginteract with local netizens. netizens?!?!?! pero ayun.

super saya ng buhay ni baekhyun ngayon. totoo pala 'yung kasabihang there's always a rainbow after the rain. hindi rin naman aakalain ni baekhyun na puro blessing ang darating sakanya ngayon... eh parang last year lang nawalan siya ng work at boyfriend, tapos ngayon meron na siyang stable job (yes naman!!! regular na po siya sa company ni joongi, opo!!! napromote pa po siya kakaovertime niya, opo!!!), masayang buhay in general, at manliligaw. ay grabe naman pala 'yung sa manliligaw... pero in a millenial sense, m.u. sila ni chanyeol... ilang buwan na rin.

maya-maya pa ay dumating na sila sa pub... paid ang seats dito dahil mapupunta ata ang mga nalikom na pera sa charity na napili nila. ang alam din ni baekhyun, si chanyeol ang nagsuggest nito. pogi niya run sa move niya na 'yun ha.

sinundo sila ng manager nila chanyeol sa entrance at tinuro sila kung san sila pupwesto. nasa pinakaharap naman sila kaya hindi na sila nahirapan maghanap. halata ang excitement sa mukha ni jongin dahil fan siya ng banda nila chanyeol, samantalang si kyungsoo ay nakastraight face lang. _hirap talaga basahin ng mood neto._ isip ni baekhyun. si baekhyun ay medyo excited din para kay chanyeol dahil syempre, malaking break 'to sa career niya at pagbabanda talaga ang gusto niyang gawin sa buhay.

maya-maya lang ay nagstart na magayos ang banda ni chanyeol sa stage. nginitian naman sila ni chanyeol at kinawayan pa si jongin. _talagang close na sila ha???_

sa pagkakaalam ni baekhyun, dalawang kanta lang mula sa album nila ang tutugtugin nila ngayon. 'yung mga natira sa setlist, cover request ng mga fans nila kaya willing naman sila na gawin.

nagsimula na ang banda sa pagtugtog. nagsimula na rin ang pagserve ng pagkain sa mesa nila baekhyun kaya sa gutom nilang tatlo, kumain na rin sila.

"the next song is... requested by me," tumawa si chanyeol sa sinabi pati na rin ang mga audience. napakunot naman ang noo ni baekhyun. "actually, dedication song 'to kaya ito 'yung pinili ko," napahinto siya at tumingin kay baekhyun mula sa audience. "para sa'yo to, b,"

biglang nahiya si baekhyun. natawa naman si jongin at inasar pa siya kasi alam niyang namumula si baekhyun. siniko naman siya ni kyungsoo sa tagiliran sabay sabing _ikaw ha. malandi ka talaga._

nagsimula ang intro ng kanta. pamilyar ito kay baekhyun dahil naalala niyang sinabi ni chanyeol sakanya noong nakaraan na this song reminds chanyeol of him. and also because chanyeol knew na fan si baekhyun ng silent sanctuary.

_Minsan oo, minsan hindi_   
_Minsan tama, minsan mali_   
_Umaabante, umaatras_   
_Kilos mong namimintas_

habang kinakanta 'yun ni chanyeol, nakatingin lang ito kay baekhyun. hindi mapigilan ni baekhyun ang kilig na nararamdaman niya. first time ever ito sa buhay niya na alayan siya ng kanta. sino ba naman ang hindi kikiligin?

_Kung tunay nga_   
_Ang pag-ibig mo_   
_Kaya mo bang isigaw_   
_Iparating sa mundo_

noong sinabi ni chanyeol sakanya na he'll prove himself to baekhyun, hindi naman siya nagkamali. araw-araw niyang pinapatunayan ang sarili nito kay baekhyun. kaya naman baekhyun can't help but feel appreciated and special. sa katunayan... hindi naman talaga kailangan 'yun gawin ni chanyeol. pero since mapilit ang manliligaw niya, um-oo na lang din siya. iniisip na lang ni baekhyun na way ito ni chanyeol para magsorry din sakanya at makabawi.

bigla siyang siniko ng ilang beses ni kyungsoo kaya naman bigla siyang nagulat. nakita niya na lang na papalapit na pala si chanyeol sakanya. _HALA???? TEKA LANG NAMAN HOY????? BAKIT MAY PAGLAPIT NA NAGAGANAP????_

_Tumingin sa'king mata_   
_Magtapat ng nadarama_   
_'Di gusto, ika'y mawala_   
_Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_   
_Kung maging tayo_   
_Sa'yo lang ang puso ko_

lingid sa kaalaman ni baekhyun, isa pala itong surprise ni chanyeol na sila jongin at kyungsoo lang ang nakakaalam. syempre pati na rin bandmates ni chanyeol. niloko pa nga siya ni joohyuk at sinabing, _'kuya, ako unang nakadibs eh!_' kaya naman pabiro niya rin itong sinuntok. natawa naman si joohyuk at sinabing, _'ingatan mo, kuya ah. sobrang precious nun,' 'alam ko, hyuk, alam ko.'_

"baek," nakatayo na si chanyeol ngayon sa harap ni baekhyun habang may mic pa sa bibig (iniwan niya na 'yung gitara niya sa stage). _oo, public announcement talaga ito._ "thank you... these past few months had been so meaningful because there's you in it. araw-araw mo akong napapasaya and i'm sure, hindi lang ako, kundi pati na rin 'yung mga taong nakapaligid sa'yo,

"i would like to take this opportunity to tell everyone na nasa loob ng room na 'to ngayon how precious you are... and how much you've helped me to become a better person," huminga ng malalim si chanyeol. "i would still like to get to know you better, to be with you kahit saan mo pa gustong magpunta, to create more memories together..." medyo pinagpapawisan na si chanyeol. nakatingin lang si baekhyun sakanya pero kabadong kabado na ito. "ice-claim ko na rin sana 'yung pangalawa kong wish... baek... will you be my boyfriend?"

naghiyawan ang mga tao, pati na rin si jongin habang si kyungsoo naman ay nakataas lang ang kilay sakanya. hindi alam ni baekhyun kung ano 'yung magiging reaksyon niya bukod sa biglang lumaki 'yung mata niya sa gulat.

nagsimula na tuloy ang mga tao na kantyawan siya na sagutin na si chanyeol. baekhyun doesn't feel pressured at all, dahil at the first place alam niya naman na talaga ang isasagot niya kay chanyeol when the time comes... and ito na nga 'yung moment na 'yun.

tumayo si baekhyun at kinuha ang mic mula kay chanyeol.

"uhm—hello..." natigilan ang mga tao sa kantyaw at biglang nag-_yie!!!!_ tinamaan tuloy si baekhyun ng hiya. "happy birthmonth, chanyeol..." nag-_awww_ naman ang mga audience ngayon. may isa nga na sumigaw pa ng _happy birthday pare!!!_ kaya naman biglang natawa 'yung iba. pero si baekhyun, hindi na makatawa sa sobrang kaba. "syempre... hihindi pa ba ako? magmamaganda pa ba ako? so yes, chanyeol, tayo na,"

inilagay ni baekhyun ang mic sa mesa nila at inakap si chanyeol. inakap din naman siya pabalik ng boyfriend niya at binulungan siya ng _'thank you, i love you, b,'_ kaya lalong kinilig si baekhyun at hinigpitan ang yakap sakanya.

hindi man si chanyeol ang una niya sa lahat, sana siya na ang huli. baekhyun is really looking forward on how their relationship will grow... because for the first time in his life, ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng genuine happiness at home.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, sobrang lame ng ending!!! T_T kung nakaabot ka hanggang sa part na 'to, thank you sa pagbabasa~ hanggang sa susunod ulit na fic fest!


End file.
